Boys Like Girls
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: A schoolfic this time, because everyone seems to have one but me! Zillions of pairings for you in this one! *SEQUEL? NOT SURE.. HELP! Please R&R*
1. Welcome to my life

_Hello, I'm back! Apologies for all the half-finished fics, and virtual chocolate for all the people that have stuck with them! Due to coursework driving me insane, I **had** to write something. And everyone seems to have a schoolfic, exept me, which is a bit of a bummer. So here we go. **I promise regular updates this time!!! **And pm me if I forget, I won't get annoyed! :P_

_This one's multi-shipped; and loads of other pairings should turn up in the next few chaps. Nothing's set just yet, so if there's any pairings you want me to add in, tell me! Though I have a general idea where I'm going :)_

_Rated T, just to be safe, but rating might go up. :)_

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
_

The car door slammed, the vehicle drove away; and the little blonde was left stood on the pavement, her nose pink, her hair windswept. She pulled her coat closer around her body and walked slowly towards the gates. There were small groups all stood together around the courtyard, people turned to frown at her in ignorance. She was the new girl, the loner that no one knew.

A blonde fan of just below shoulder length hair billowed out behind her in the wind, and she hugged her folders close to her chest. It was a relief when the bell rang, she walked through the corridors searching for the right room.

"Need a hand?" A dark haired girl bent her head a little, she was tall and had startling blue eyes, outlined with thick mascara and eyeliner. She was a drastic opposite to Sam's slim 5 foot 3, with only a slick of mascara.

"Please," Sam sighed, "Any chance you know where Miss um.. Centonze's form room is?" She smiled when the girl walked with her to a room, "I'm Sam," she introduced herself shyly.

"And I'm Kate," she smiled, showing all her straight white teeth, just imperfect enough to not have had braces.

The two girls entered the classroom, and Kate showed Sam to the free seat in her row. The rest of the seats filled and the teacher entered the room. She was olive skinned, dark haired. Her hair fell in big curls down to her waist, and every time she moved three gold bangles panged together on her arm. Of course, the boys were all sat in the front row, trying to catch a glimpse of tanned cleavage.

"Do you want something, Michael?" She asked in her Spanish accent, seeing him lift his arm.

"Yes _perrlease_." He grinned, and all his mates started to laugh and slap him on the back. Sam, meanwhile, opened her mouth, shocked. This was so different to her other school, so much less strict.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

When break-time came, Sam was walking aimlessly through the courtyard once more. The school was huge, and she didn't seem able to find Kate, so she went exploring. She walked down towards the P.E block, she liked P.E, she was good at it. Even though she was small, she had a killer shot, lightening-fast speed, and strong legs having ridden horses since she was six years old.

She came to the astro-turf, where the boys in her form were playing football against another form, very competitively. She grinned as one of the boys went to kick the ball and missed, flying backwards. "How old _are_ you?" she laughed, as he came over to sit on the sidelines, nursing a sore leg.

"You seem to have found your voice." he smiled slightly, embarrassed.

"What can I say, I like the sport." Sam sat beside him, taking in his muddied knees, tanned complexion and dark hair.

"Oh yeah? You play?" he grinned, she looked way too fragile to play a game like this one.

"If they let me join in," she smiled, knowing he didn't believe her.

The boy introduced himself as Zain, shaking her hand when she told him her name. He led her to the pitch, where she pulled her jumper off over her head, getting a few stares and a whistle, and dropped the jumper and bag on the sideline. She shook her hair out behind her and tied it messily up in a pony tail. They let her start off, the other captain, a cocky looking boy, kicked her the ball, watching her. Immediately she took off, speeding up the pitch and dodging the players. There was a look on pure concentration on her face as the boy from before tackled her and took the ball. She ran after him, sprinting faster and kicked the ball back from his feet, though he tripped over her foot and landed face down in the mud. She booted the ball hard into the goal and turned, laughing at the sight of him getting up with a muddy face.

"Suits you" she smiled good-naturedly, ignoring his glare. She walked off the pitch, letting her straight hair down and shaking it over her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were tinted pink from running. Maybe she'd found her forte.

She pulled back on her jumper and slipped her bag on her shoulder, to be met by a big chested girl stood by her. "Nice work," the girl grinned widely, "Some one had to show him 'what for' one day."

Sam smiled, "You don't get on then?"

"Get on? Oh, Phil's my best mate! He just always thinks he's got a way with the ladies, thinks he's best at everything."

"Oh," Sam looked back at the pitch, her bottom lip catching between her teeth, playing with a loose string on her jumper. "So, who is everyone? I've met Zain."

"Zain, huh," Jo smiled knowingly, "Just watch him, charming as pie, but swaps between girls like a moth to ten candles,"

"Oh, I wasn't-"

"Sure, Honey" Jo grinned, and carried on; "So the one you tripped is Phil.."

"Hang on," Sam stopped her, but looking over at Phil. "So, you're his best mate, how come you've not.. you know," she looked taken aback when Jo began to laugh,

"No, definitely not! I've got my reasons."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's a guy for a start." Jo laughed, seeing Sam's face change,

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realise.." She blushed,

"Oh leave it out." Jo grinned, tweaking Sam's cheek, "You're too little and cute for me."

"Um.. Thanks..?"

* * *

"Oh yeah, and Sam, remember we've got a mufti day on Friday." Jo reminded her as she left school that afternoon. Everyone was leaving together, seemingly all having places to go.

"What's a _mufti _day?" Sam wrinkled her button-shaped nose.

"Well, it's when we all come in naked--" Phil butted in, a cheeky grin on his face. Jo nudged him hard in the ribs,

"Shut it, Sparky." She turned to Sam and rolled her eyes, "Non uniform."

"Oh, right," Sam blushed pink, hiding behind her blonde fringe. Zain smiled, along with Jo. Both of them saw the blush rise on her cheeks, and looked from her to Phil, who had abruptly looked away smirking.

"So, new girl," Phil grinned,

"-Sam." she butted in, her voice soft.

"Sam," he repeated, nodding slightly and smiling. "We're going out for a bit later, fancy tagging along?"

She thought about it, "What would a Friday night with you consist of?" He grinned immediately,

"Well, I could think of a fair few th--"

"Phillip." Jo smacked him round the back of the head. "She's innocent."

"Alright, fine, fine." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sam, who stood blushing. "It'll just be hanging out, there's a rec down the road." Seeing her confused nod, he continued, "Like a big kids play ground" he grinned.

"I'm up for it," she smiled, "About five?"

"On the dot."

"She's little." Zain commented when Sam walked off in the other direction.

"No shit sherlock," Phil laughed, casting his gaze back to where she walked off. "Come on then, Jo, she a goody- goody or what?"

"You saw her play football." Jo answered, "In fact, you felt her play football. Whipped your butt."

"Alright." he shoved her arm, "Shut up."

_No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life._

* * *

_Hope it's okay. Like I said, any suggestions welcomed, I like ideas. And I have a few other pairings up my sleeve :)_


	2. Stop and stare

_Thank you for your lovely reviews. All taken on board, and so here's the second chap. x_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Stop and Stare**

"Dad, I'll be fine." Sam smiled. Her father had been overprotective for years, ever since her mother left them. "I'm a big girl now."

"I know," he smiled sadly, "That's why I'm worrying." Sam shook her head and hugged her father,

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back before late."

Sam walked back towards her school, and a little bit further after that to find the 'rec' as Phil had called it. It was a warm evening for autumn, and she only needed to slip a thin grey cardigan on over her strappy top to shield her from the chill. She approached a group on the huge field, seeing Phil there, and not knowing anyone else, she instinctively walked to him.

"You're taller this evening" he grinned, when he turned to see her. His eyes looked down, catching sight of her brown leather boots. She had at least 3 inch heels on. "That's cheating, right?" his eyes twinkled.

"Using initiative." she replied sarcastically. "So, this is the, er, party?"

"Not quite a party yet, babe, wait 'til Saturday. It's Smithy's birthday, and he's having a house party. A no parents kind of deal." He winked.

"Smithy?" Sam asked, tilting her head. Phil pulled forward a taller boy with dark hair, and deep brown eyes. "Hi.." She smiled, looking up into his face. "..Sam." she held out her hand, and he took it, lifting it to his lips.

"Dale Smith. Smithy to you lot." He grinned, there was a charming sense about him, Sam thought. The deep brown in his eyes was reassuring, kind. Though he looked like he could be a good laugh too.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well, what sort of thing did you do back home?" Phil smirked, his eyes challenging her. She didn't answer him with a cheeky comment, like he was playing for.

"Not that much really, I had my horses back there to keep me busy." The corner of her lips tweaked upwards.  
"What, all that pony club crap?" Phil grinned,

"No." she rolled her eyes. "We competed. Mum used to do it, so when she stopped, I took over." Smithy was listening with interest, he looked down at her, and although petite, she had killer thighs. Rider's legs, he thought. Nice.

_Stop and stare_

_I start to wonder why you're here not there_

"Oh come on, Sam." Phil smirked, "Chicken?" he passed her the bottle of vodka and watched her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and downed the measure that was left in it.

"Oh come on, Phil" she mimicked, "Keep up."

_And I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

_Oh, do you see what I see_

She wasn't drunk. Just happy. Leaving the park with Smithy, Phil, and a girl she had been introduced to as Beth, with her boyfriend Max. They stopped after a few steps. Max slid his arms around Beth's waist, and leant down, kissing her so passionate that Sam felt she should look away. People weren't so big on the privacy thing here, she figured. Phil laughed, "Put her down mate!" he shouted over at Max, and got the finger in return.

"Charming, ain't he" Smithy grinned at Sam's expression.

Eventually, Beth got off Max, and he waved at the rest of them before going into his house. Beth left a while later, and Smithy and Phil walked a giggly Sam home.

"Goodnight" She wiggled her hips and pouted, "I'll see youuuuu tomorrow" she pressed her palm to Smithy's chest and giggled.

"What about me?" Phil smirked, "No goodnight?" Sam looked at him and put a hand on her hip, thinking. Her emerald eyes worked him out, scanning his face. Although tipsy, she was able to answer him perfectly well.

"Watch it, Sparky."

"She's fun," Smithy grinned as he and Phil left Sam at her door, walking home.

* * *

Friday came, and everyone was hyped, as you are when it's a mufti day. Sam had woken up late, unusual for her, so rushed to get ready. Her make up was a little more elaborate, applying eyeliner today, as well as her trusty mascara. She ran down the stairs, doing her jacket up as she went, grabbed her bag and slammed the door with a "Bye Dad!"

She walked to school and on arrival at the school gates, saw that the bell had already rung, and everyone was in form rooms. Her pet hate was people arriving late, so she cursed herself. When she walked in the classroom, she was met by wolf whistles. Looking down at herself, she didn't think she looked particularly amazing. Though her shapely legs wore the skinny jeans perfectly; they clung to her just-so curves, showing off her figure. The brown leather boots extended her leg line by a further three inches, and a brown jacket half-done up showed off her khaki coloured strappy top beneath, but pulled in at her little waist.

Sitting down swiftly, Sam ran her hand through her loose hair. "Recovered?" Phil grinned, leaning his elbow on the table in front of her. She had been off school ill the day before, looked like someone had to learn to handle her drink. Lifting her gaze from the table, Sam's eyes were bright. She fixed her eyes on his, and a mix of emotions erupted from them: Of fury, of anger, of something else he couldn't place.

"Don't even go there." Her lips moved a fraction and she glared at him, their faces inches apart. "You said that would be _fun_."

"It was-"

"It was _not_ fun." She said it with such anger that her teeth ground together. "My father," Her voice wavered and she looked down. "he was disappointed," she sighed,

"Sorry, Sam" Phil was genuinely apologetic. She nodded her head curtly and looked away, over at the door. "You look good today, by the way," he added, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you Phil" she murmured, her eyes not moving from the door until it was time to leave for first lesson.

* * *

"I'm not feeling well, Jo, forge me a sick note for P.E." Sam asked, fourth period. Jo smiled and put her hand on Sam's shoulder,

"You don't want me for that, Sam. Go find Phil, he's a man of the art" Jo grinned and waved her towards the canteen. She walked Sam there and she fluttered her eyelashes, smiling warmly at Phil.  
"Phil," she put her hand on his arm, "I've heard you're quite the genius when it comes to forging notes?" he laughed and shook his head,  
"So all that flirting for nothing, then?" he pulled some paper from his bag, taking a pen from Jo and turning Sam round. He brushed her blonde bangs to one side and spread the paper over her back, beginning to write. "Ah, perfect writing height." he grinned, taking a friendly dig.

"Oi." She murmured, then turned her head, "Well what is it you want in return?" she asked cautiously, knowing his habit of twisting all her words.

"Let me take you out sometime." he said, rather than asked, and handed her the perfectly forged note. He saw the sarcastic look on her face and smiled, "I ain't that bad, you know, once you get to know me."

_Woah, do you see what I see?_

* * *

_Next chap has been almost written. Let me know what you think and I'll tweak the next chap xx_


	3. Try a little tenderness

_I got reviews asking for Smithy/Stevie, and much as I love that pairing, I'm not sure it would work.. 'cause I have an idea of where I'm taking this. She will crop up somewhere though ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Try a little tenderness**

"Come on then, where are you taking me?" Sam smiled at Phil on the way to English that afternoon. He was the only person she shared most of her classes with.  
"You're feeling better then," he observed, looking at her shining green eyes and the usual pale pink cheeks. She dismissed the question with a simple nod of the head. "I was thinking, Smithy's got his party tomorrow, we could go together." Sam smirked at that,

"Nice date." The corner of her mouth twitched, and she walked ahead of him into the classroom.

* * *

Saturday morning came and went, soon it was lunch time and Sam had gone out to meet up with Jo and Zain at the local park. She had pulled on a pair of old jeans and a long sleeved grey top with that favourite jacket of hers. "So who else is going tonight?" she asked Zain, as she was still unsure.

"Well there's us two, Max, Phil of course, you, Beth, Kate, her mate Stevie, couple of girls called Diane and Nikki, and Smithy. It should be a laugh." He looked at Sam, and half-laughed. "I can't believe you're letting him take you out."

Sam looked a little defensive, and crossed her arms, "Why? What's wrong with him?" She hadn't known Phil for long, but he seemed nice enough to her. Just your average hormonal teenage boy, well, with the added plus of a sexy fringe that flopped over his forehead, and what Sam suspected was a set of perfect abs under that crumpled school shirt. He seemed that type. Self-conscious, well groomed. Though, it was clear he knew how good looking he was, so added to his personality was a shadow of arrogance.

"Let's just say, I don't believe he's your type." Jo smiled gently,

"Well, what do you think _my type_ is?" Sam asked, a little cautious.

"Not a geek, if that's what you're worried about." Jo grinned, and took a look sideways at Zain, who was listening intently to their conversation. "Tall, dark, handsome. Trusting, and someone to trust in return. Kind and protective."

Sam sighed, "How is Phil none of those things?" She thought over what she had seen of him so far; out to drink, impress, and make out with girls.  
"Trusting? Kind? Really?" Jo raised her eyebrows,

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Jo. And he is kind, he forged me a note didn't he?" Sam thought about it. Little did he know how much writing that note meant to her.

"A note isn't your love life, honey"

"Mmm.."

* * *

"..And what time will you be here?" Sam asked down the phone, while she hopped across the room trying to pull on tights at the same time. She finished with the tights and grabbed her hairbrush from the table, knocking over perfume bottles and a photo frame. "Shit." she hissed.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam?" Phil laughed into the phone, hearing a crash.

"Getting ready." she bit her lip in concentration while applying her mascara. "For your stupid date."

Phil was sat on the end of his bed, picturing what she was doing at that moment. He could see her rushing around clumsily, perhaps having mistaken the time. Hearing a few more bangs and yet more swearing, he laughed.

"I'm not interrupting anything, no?"

"Well, having to hold a phone while getting ready isn't really helping me." she sat on her bed cross-legged and smiled. "Not that it isn't nice to talk to you." She lay back and rummaged through her bedside table, looking for that particular necklace. She found it and smiled, holding it in her hand. It was her mother's until she had given it to Sam; a little silver 'M' on a delicate silver chain. The chain was long enough that she could wear it all the time, it was always hidden beneath her shirt. "What time are you picking me up?"

Phil smiled, "Half an hour all right for you?"

"Um, yeah. Forty minutes?" she bargained, still no where near ready.  
"Thirty. You'll look gorgeous." then Phil hung up the phone, giving her no choice but to run about her room, speed-dressing. She waited down the road from her house for him to pick her up.

"Hey," she smiled softly as he walked up to her.

"See, you didn't need those extra ten minutes" he grinned, looking her from the smoky, sexy eye make-up right down to the black heels.

"I'm not over-dressed, am I?" she looked down at herself in the skinny jeans and black top. It had a sparkled pattern on the bust. She had a grey cardigan pulled down over her arms too.

"Over dressed?!" Phil looked at her again, "You look gorgeous." An embarrassed smile tinted her face. She smiled as he slipped his hand in hers, and he led her round the streets to Smithy's house. Her mouth fell open.

"Posh boy, ain't he," Phil laughed at her expression. The house was huge, his parents were obviously well-off.

Later into the evening, people started to couple off. Led by the alcohol, Zain moved close to Jo, puckering up and earning himself a punch in the face. Max and Beth slipped out of the room without being noticed, and two friends that Jo had brought alone were cuddled up on a sofa.

"Who are they?" Sam nodded her head towards the two girls on the sofa.

"One on the left's Diane, she's Nikki's girlfriend." Phil spoke into Sam's ear.

"I wouldn't have guessed that." Sam's groomed eyebrows raised, and she smirked. Diane was wrapped around Nikki, and they were kissing. Sam watched Nikki lean to Diane's ear and whisper something. Diane giggled and pulled Nikki off the couch, and out of the living room.

"I do not want to know what she just said to her." Phil murmured. Taking Sam to the side of the room, he sat on the other sofa there. Sam slipped off her heels and got on the sofa beside him, tucking her legs up underneath her. He reached across and took her hand, which she rested on his leg. A smile graced her face, she liked this party. Smithy brought out bottles of wine later, and held a glass out to Phil, and gave Sam her own.

Sam glanced over at Phil and they clinked glasses. The wine helped her to relax in his company, and she leaned against the back of the leather sofa, stretching out her legs. Phil and Sam were left alone in the living room when Smithy went outside with the others to light some fireworks. The effect of the wine convincing Sam to move closer to Phil, and he slipped his arm around her waist. For a while they stayed this way before Phil turned her chin up with his index finger and looked into her eyes.

"Does my side of the deal include a kiss?" he smiled,

"Oh yes, I think so," Sam leant up and touched her lips to his, and they kissed slowly. Sam pulled away a moment later, a smile on her face and her eyes twinkling green in the dim light. "Thank you." she murmured.

"What for?"

"Writing me that note." She kissed him again, her slim fingers tracing his jaw line.

"Hey!" Smithy shouted over at them when everyone came back inside, "No canoodling on the couch." Phil smirked, and gestured rudely at him. "We have two guest rooms for that."

Sam tucked her forehead into Phil's shoulder smirking, and he laughed over at Smithy. "I think your rooms have been shotgunned mate."

Smithy grinned, "Max took Beth home." Sam moved and looked up at Phil, shaking her head. _No_. She mouthed, not wanting to take things any further.

A while later, when people started to leave, Sam panicked. "I've been drinking. I can't go home."

"You want to stay over?" Phil asked, "I won't try anything on, promise." She nodded gratefully and he led her upstairs by the hand, nodding a thank you to Smithy. When they got upstairs, and found the free room, Sam hesitated. She slid her cardigan off her shoulders and faced away from Phil. He noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "I'll go out the room," he left her for a few minutes, where she relaxed and took off her jeans and top, leaving on her underwear. She slid between the sheets and called softly,

"Phil?" he put his head round the door, and came in, pulling off his shirt and jeans while Sam looked away.

_She may be waiting_

_Just anticipating_

"Sam," he said softly, "I really like you."

She smiled, "And I feel the same, but Phil," she raised her eyebrows and smirked, "No sex."

"So suspicious," he murmured, but grinned, leaning over and kissing her lips gently. They separated and he placed his hand on the sheets over her stomach. Her eyes clouded and she winced slightly.

_For it's not just sentimental_

_She has her grief_

_And her cares_

_But a word_

_So soft and gentle_

_Makes it easier to bear_

He opened his mouth to ask and she placed her finger to his lips, "Shh" she whispered, "Don't ruin it."

_You've gotta try_

_You've gotta hold 'er_

_You've gotta squeeze her_

_Try a little tenderness_

* * *

_Hope you likeee :)_


	4. Affirmation

_Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter! And to Erin, ('Cause I can't reply to your review), I don't know that Smithy/Stevie would fit, as much as I love them! I will try a bit, but it might not stay that way 'cause I have a plan on this story. I love a good old bit of Stevie/Smithy love though ;) Smithy will be in the story throughout!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4- Affirmation**

The morning after Dale Smith's party, Beth sat up and groaned. "Too much alcohol." she ran a hand through her tussled dark hair and looked sleepily at the figure in the bed beside her. She elbowed the bump hard, and hearing the grunt, was in silent stitches. "Get up! Mum will be back soon, she only works nights, remember, doofus?!" The bed sheets shifted slowly and a disgruntled Max stuck his head up from under them.

"Good morning to you too,"

"Quick, get dressed." Beth ordered, for a tiny person, she had a lot of authority.

"Nothing like good hospitality, eh?" Max moaned, pulling on his shirt sleepily.

"Well, unless you want to be held responsible for sleeping with a minor, get out." She grinned, kissing him softly, but with an edge of seriousness. "Mum's suspicious, and I'm not sixteen 'til March."

"Yeah, but you can't blame me; I mean, who was I to know breaking the law would be so attractive?" he grinned cheekily as she pushed him out the door.

* * *

Sam woke up in a strange place. Her eyes flickered open and she stretched from her curled-up sleeping position, sitting up before realising she wasn't alone. Quickly she tugged the sheet up to cover her underwear-only clad body. The figure beside her, who had been sat up probably watching her, smiled.

"Morning" he got up, already dressed. "Oh, and Sam," he smirked, moving the duvet to cover her body and legs. Seeing her flushed face, he touched his hand to her arm, "I wasn't perving on you, don't worry" his eyes sparkled as he left the room. Sitting up, Sam moved the sheets back. She placed her hand to her stomach and sighed, her eyes wide. Had he seen? If he had, he wasn't letting on.

There was a mug of hot tea waiting for her when she made it sleepily downstairs, along with a couple of paracetamol tablets. Sam swallowed the tablets and sat down at the table, where Smithy passed her the tea. "You don't handle your drink none too well, do ya?" he grinned in his cockney accent, his head inclining towards her a little.

"Never had much experience of it before I came here."

"Bit of a goody two shoes?" His deep brown eyes sparkled, and he leant his elbows on the table. Sam blushed,

"I suppose you could put it that way.."

"Sam?" Phil called through the house, he came to the kitchen and smiled, "You want me to take you home?"

Sam looked awkward, "I um.. Can I just hang around here for a bit? If you don't mind."

A smile broke out across Smithy's face, "I'm such a great host, you guys just keep coming back for more." Sam smiled softly, and Phil took her through to Smithy's front room.

Phil put on a DVD that Sam chose, and they cuddled up on the leather sofa; Sam sat between Phil's legs and leant back on him, and he had his arms loosely round her waist. After a few minutes, Phil stopped watching the film and focused his attention on Sam instead. He didn't know her all that well, but given how she had acted the night before, he was a little concerned.

Sam turned slightly in his arms and frowned, "You're not watching it?"

"No," he smiled, "Vampires just don't do it for me." He laughed a little.

"It's not the vampires," she rolled her eyes, and looked at the screen, "It's that guy," she pointed.

"What's so special about him?"

Sam looked at Phil like he was crazy. "Can't you see it?"

"See what? Looks pretty ordinary to me."

"He's gorgeous." Sam finished, a dreamy look coming over her eyes. She snuggled back into Phil's warm arms and smiled contentedly.

"Hey, hey! You can't label another guy gorgeous, and then steal my warmth!"

Sam turned again and smirked, "Touchy, touchy." She leant up, pressing her palms to his thighs and kissed him gently, once. "There. Now let me watch it."

_I believe in karma, what you give and what you get returned_

_I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned_

Sam got up off the sofa a minute later and Phil did the same but tripped over the rug, bringing them both crashing to the floor. The fluffy rug lessened some of the impact though, so Sam laughed as she landed on top of him, her hand over her mouth. After a second, she found herself lost in the blue pools that were his eyes. Their breathing became shallow, anticipating; Sam leant down and touched her lips to his, and they kissed slowly, everything exploratory. Phil's arms slipped round her tiny waist and his fingertips traced patterns on her lower back, bringing her closer to him. As she found herself pressed closer to his toned chest, her stomach cringed and she rolled off him, wincing a little.

Sam sat up and away from him, her eyes a bit more watery than they had been a few seconds ago.

"Sam-" he began,

"Don't."

"Sam, what is it?" Phil sat up and held his hands to her hips, leaning to the side to look at her face.

_I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands_

She stood up, "I think I'm going to go. Dad will be wondering where I got to," she said breezily and left the room. She thanked Smithy for the party, and the bed, before leaving quickly. Sam walked down the steps, re-positioning her fringe with her left hand, hiding her face and sighing.

_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side_

A hand on her arm slowed Sam and she turned. "What do you-" she turned sharply, angry. "Oh," her face softened and she smiled slightly, "Hey Smithy,"

"You looked a bit down? Couldn't get away quick enough, could you?" he tilted his head and led her to the bench nearby; just far away enough not to be seen.

"It's not that," Sam smiled, "Phil's prying. I don't want him to know.. Some things are private, y'know?" Smithy smiled and nodded, looking into her face,

"I understand. You need to build trust."

"Something like that," she sighed and leant against his shoulder. "He won't understand. And there are things you just need to deal with alone sometimes."

"Phil's not a bad guy;"

"Well I've been told I shouldn't trust him, not really."

"If you ever need anything.." Smithy started kindly, placing his hand to her back,

"-I'll keep it in mind. Thanks Dale."Sam smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking herself home.

_I believe you don't appreciate what you got until you say goodbye_

The tears ran down her face, falling freely over her cheekbones. Her eyes were puffed-up and red from crying, and her satin pillow was tear-stained. Picking up the phone, Beth sniffed back her tears. "Max?" she sighed into his answer machine. "It's Beth. Can you-- Can you call me back when you get this?"

_I believe that trust is more important than monogamy_

_I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul_

_I believe family is more important than money or gold_

* * *

Review please x


	5. Stand in the rain

_Here's your new chapter :) I don't know what you'll all think of this, but here we go..._

* * *

**Chapter 5- Stand in the rain**

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows when she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

Max rounded the corner and Beth was waiting at the front door. She let him in and took him up to her bedroom. "What is it?" he asked concerned, still breathing heavy after running over.

Beth leant into his shoulder and sighed, a tear tripping down her face. "It's mum."

"What's she done? Does she know?" his eyes widened and he stared at her. Her eyes were red and sore, and she shook her head, closing her eyes. She fiddled with the duvet cover on the bed and a quiet sob escaped her lips,

"Max, I'm.." Beth sighed and looked up at him. She saw his eyes widen further and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Not that." She murmured and looked down again. "We're moving. To Perth."

"Scotland? That's not so bad, I can come visit, it'll be okay. We'll be alright, in touch-"

"-No, Max! Not Scotland. Perth in Australia! It won't be okay, it won't!!" Beth went to get up and pull away, but Max pulled her back into him. He cradled her into his chest and rested his chin on her head,

"When do you leave?" he murmured into her dark hair, dreading the answer.

"A week tomorrow." She looked up and into his face. She didn't want to leave, she loved Max. Sure, they were only young, but she was positive this was the real deal. Neither of them uttered another word, but Max leant down and rested his forehead on hers, running his fingertips down her back slowly.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Jo and Zain were sat at the lunch table when Sam came over. She had no lunch as usual,saying she wasn't hungry. She picked at Jo's chips, which Jo didn't begrudge. "Don't know how you stay so skinny when you steal my food all the time, Tink."

Sam smiled softly, and looked around, "Either of you seen Phil?" She and Phil had become closer since Smithy's party and they were normally found together at break, lunch, well.. all the time really.

Zain and Jo looked at each other awkwardly. "Look, Tink," Jo started, leaning on the table. "I really don't think that you should get too hung up on Phil. It will only end in tears."

"Stop trying to put me off him, Jo. Look," she sighed agitated, "I need another note for P.E."

"Sam, you ain't done P.E since you came here," Zain told her.

"I know, I know.." she murmured distractedly. "Where is he...?" Sam continued looking around the canteen. The bell went ten minutes later and Sam got up. "He said he'd meet me." She looked not upset, but distressed.

Jo took Sam's arm, "He'll find you later, come on." She dragged Sam to the P.E block where all the girls were getting changed for the lesson. Sam escaped to the toilets and sighed. She was furious at Phil. She couldn't believe he'd blown her off, and she had needed him.

Jo looked around the hall for Sam when the teacher read her name on the register. That was just when Sam took that moment to jog in the room, in her tracksuit pants and long-sleeved white top that clung to her. "Yes, Miss," she sat down beside Jo and smiled, "Sorry, had to change in the toilets." At her friend's inquisitive look she added quickly, "Err, inappropriate underwear."

"Ahhhh."

The teacher continued reading out the names; she was nothing similar to Sam's form teacher. This one was butch, had square shoulders and hockey gear on.

"..Emma? Stephanie?" She continued, all the names were followed by a "Yes, Miss".

"Kate?" The teacher frowned. "I've got her down here as in for period four, where is she?"

There were titters from around the room, Kate's group of friends whispering and giggling. One looked over at where Jo was sat with Sam and smirked. "..gutted." Sam caught.

Sam looked at Jo, to see her friend was frowning. "No way." Jo murmured from between gritted teeth.

"What?" Sam was clueless. But Jo shook her head, and the lesson proceeded as normal.

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

At lunch, Phil was still no where to be found. Zain got up from the table and smiled, "Come on Tink, fancy a game of footy?" Sam smiled back, grateful to her friend. He walked with her down to the football pitch, but she hadn't seen the nod Jo gave Zain behind her back.

When Sam and Zain were gone, Jo turned to Smithy. "Let's go find him." Smithy said gravely, and they left the canteen together. They searched the school grounds and had no joy. "He wasn't in P.E," Smithy murmured thoughtfully, "You reckon he's bunking?" Jo sighed.

"Guess who else wasn't in P.E." She confirmed both their thoughts.

_One day what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

"He plays guitar." Jo suggested finally, "Music rooms?" Smithy nodded and they walked the distance there. On the way, Jo sighed heavily. "I can't believe he would do this to Sam of all people.

"I know," Dale agreed, looking disgusted. "Sure he's done it before, but Sam's so innocent. It's completely out of order." He pushed open the door to the music department and there was loud music from all directions. Pianos, guitars, cymbals. He opened each of the doors in turn, and they both peered in, apologizing when each time it was someone other than Phil. In the second to last room, Smithy pushed open the door and both his and Jo's faces turned red with anger; while the two inside the room went red with embarrassment, one ashamed.

Kate was wrapped round Phil, her back against the piano. After the initial shock of someone walking in had subsided, she got off the piano and looked at Phil. "Have fun explaining this one." She left the room, leaving Phil alone.

"Mate.." Smithy said, disgusted. He shook his head and looked away, ashamed of Phil. Jo, meanwhile, looked ready to hit him.

"Your girlfriend," She made a face and put emphasis on girlfriend, "has been looking for you all day. She wanted to see you earlier." When Phil got up quickly and went towards the door, but Jo shoved him hard backwards, "You'll think she wants to see you now?!"

"Does she know?" Phil asked, desperate.

"No. She was too innocent to even suspect you. I told her not to trust you, and she didn't believe me. Wanted to see the best in you, and look what you've gone and done!!"

"Don't tell her, Jo, please." Phil begged, looking over at Smithy, who shrugged.

"Phil, if you don't go and tell her right now, you can be damn sure that I will!!" Jo shouted, furious.

When they made it back to their form after lunch, Sam was waiting, swinging her legs from where she sat on the table. Her blonde hair was messed up from the wind, mud on her pink cheeks, and her eyes sparkled the colour of emeralds. "Jo I need to talk to you," she tugged her friend's arm when she entered the room.

"Sam-" Phil began, but she cut him off,

"No, Phil. Where were you before P.E when I needed you? No where to be found! I needed that note." She was angry, but he was surprised she didn't know. She brushed past him with Jo, and called back, "Come find me when you're ready to apologize." Jo raised her eyebrows, how ironic.

* * *

Beth was wrapped in Max's arms later on that day, and they lay in the grass at the local park. Max was watching her, but she was looking up at the sky. This time next week she would be the other side of the world. That was hard to comprehend; leaving her friends, leaving Max..

"I love you." she sighed and put her head in his shoulder, "Keep in touch with me," she asked softly.

"You bet I will."

* * *

_Classic Phil Hunter, eh? :)  
Concrit welcomed x_


	6. That's what you get

_Your update :) Don't worry people, it will be happy in the end!_

* * *

**Chapter 6- That's what you get**

_No Sir, I don't want to be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn_

_We're settling the final score_

_Why do we like to hurt, so much?_

At the end of the school day, Sam had gone with Zain and Jo to the rec, where they were meeting Smithy and his friend, Stevie. Stevie was petite, with spiky blonde hair and a pixie face. She was just smaller than Sam, but only by an inch or so. She gave them all a careful smile and Dale introduced her. She was at a separate school, one nearby, but Dale knew her through a family friend.

"..And Sam, this is Stevie. My.. Friend." He and Stevie exchanged knowing smiles, and she played with her fringe, her cheeks tinging pink.

After a while, they split from the group, sitting on a bench the other side of the park.

"Dale," she smirked, "your friend?"

"Well, they don't know, do they?" Smithy grinned and leant down, capturing her soft pink lips in a sweet kiss. When they parted, her hand covered her mouth and she giggled, pointing to where the group of friends were watching.

"They do now."

_Why can she have a boyfriend like that? Someone to love her, someone who meets her when he says he will, someone to kiss her away from his friends. Someone who didn't ever only want her to be the girl on his arm, the one he could brag about. What did I do to make Phil behave like he is? Was it even my fault he never shows?_

_Why couldn't I get a boyfriend that sweet, intimate and loving? _Sam sighed, it was tough stuff, this new school, these new expectations.

_I still try holding onto silly things_

_I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities_

_I'm sure you've heard_

Beth and Max were getting less and less time together as the days passed. It got colder as autumn flew by, and the winter days began. Beth's mother was beginning to control her more, making sure she packed up all her things ready for the move. Now the house was empty except from the boxes stacked in the hall. Beth slipped out of the house the night before they were due to leave; she ran to Max's house so they could have some time together before she left.

When he answered the door, she sighed softly and fell forward into his arms, keeping her emotions just about in check. "Take care of me this evening." she looked up at him, her blue eyes almost begging. He answered her with a nod, and took her upstairs.

"I'm going to miss you." suddenly she had become so childlike, needing reassurance.

Max couldn't say anything to make her feel better, there was nothing he could say that could change the reality. Instead he leant forward and kissed her, their kiss built up in heat and passion; it was a mutual need for some kind of closure.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel_

_When you're not here_

_'Cause I burned ever bridge I ever built_

_When you were here_

It got later and later, and still Phil hadn't turned up. Stevie and Smithy were still kissing on the bench, and the others had got bored of watching something so sickly sweet that they turned away.

"Jo, where's Phil?" Sam asked desperately, "He said he would meet me."

Jo looked over at Zain and sighed, "Sam, I doubt he'll come here now."

"Why not? He promised me."

"Phil Hunter doesn't do promises Tink."

"But he said-"

"No, Sam." Jo sighed heavily, "He's cheating on you!"

Sam's face fell and she stared at Jo for a moment; time seemed to stop and she looked down, thinking over everything Phil had said to her in the past few days. It couldn't all be a lie; he had promised her so much, they'd laughed, he had told her he would take her to prom. It was all good. Too good to be true, obviously. But no, Sam couldn't believe that he wasn't honest. He had been too lovely to her, taken care of her.

"Jo, that isn't true." Sam said after a minute, absolutely sure of herself. Jo shook her head, poor Sam.

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

Her little blonde head tilted back, Stevie giggled. Dale's lips nibbled softly on her neck, just above her collar bone, and the feeling was gorgeous.

"Hey," She smiled and pushed him off her a little bit. Sitting up, he saw her pink cheeks and twinkling eyes. "We've got an audience," she nodded her head towards Sam, who was staring blankly their way, unseeing. "I think she fancies you."

Dale shook his head, "She's Phil's bird."

"Bird? Proper little charmer, aren't you?" Stevie rolled her eyes and rested her back against the wood of the bench.

"He's cheating on her, he should probably have been meeting her here." He commented distractedly, looking over at Sam.

"Oh," Stevie said softly, "I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know how you could cheat on a pretty little thing like that,"

Stevie looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, and he continued; "Meaning nothing. I've got my own." He grinned and kissed her cheekily.

_That's what you get _

_When you let your heart win, whoa whoa_

After half an hour had passed, Sam had had enough of watching Smithy and his 'friend' cuddle up. "I have to ring him." Sam sighed and took her phone out of her pocket. Hearing his ring tone across from the path behind the trees, she span around. Her heart-shaped face excited that he had turned up, but she wasn't prepared for what she would see.

And there he was, lips locked with Kate's.

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever try to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

* * *

_Review? x I like criticism, will only make me better :)_


	7. Break your little heart

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and you'll fine out her secret soon enough ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Break your little heart**

_Wide awake, my mistake so predictable_

_You were fake, I was great, nothing personal_

_Who's laughing, who's laughing now?_

Sam stared in shock and hurt. "Oh.. my god" she whispered as he turned to look at her. Her throat tightened, restricting her of any words and her eyes were dry. So dry that she couldn't cry, which was good, because she would never cry in front of him. Well, at least she would always try not to. Phil on the other hand, had momentarily shut his eyes in huge guilt.

"Sam," Zain started softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and made a quiet sob as she ran off.

"Sam!" Phil sighed, running after her. Although, she was very fast, so he was panting by the time he caught up.

"No, Phil, leave me alone!!" Phil saw her eyes begin to tear up and he took advantage of his strength, holding her close to him. She turned her face into his chest for a moment before trying to pull away. She stood there numb while he brushed his lips to the hollow under her ear, her jaw, her cheek, just touching the corner of her lips- "No, Phil! You can't just kiss me and think this will all go away!"

Phil moved back and held her arms, "Sam, I am so, so sorry." She twisted out of his grip, a grimace on her face, her eyes half-frightened.

"Get of me!" She pulled back and tripped and fell in her hurry to get away, landing on her stomach. Weak, she stayed on the floor and quietly whimpered in agony. Her hand was flat against her tummy, and she tried to forget the pain. A tear tripped down her cheek and before she knew it, Phil was crouching beside her on the floor. He helped her into an upright position and she groaned, another sob escaping her lips. She no longer tried to resist him helping her, she was in a lot of pain.

"Come on," he lifted her carefully to her feet and took her back to his house, because it wasn't far.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

The second they came in the door, Phil's mother took charge, helping Sam to the kitchen where she sat her on a chair and told Phil to leave her to it. "Where does it hurt, dear?" Lynne asked; her fussy, mother-like nature made Sam warm to her immensely. Sam kept her hand held to her tummy and Lynne moved it. The older woman lifted her top up gently and covered up her shock. She spoke softly, "You didn't just do this by falling over, Samantha." There was bruises covering her stomach and ribs.

Lynne lifted her hands and pressed lightly on Sam's ribs, and after a second, Sam whimpered, "Owww," she murmured, "right there,"

"You've broken a rib," she said gravely and got up, getting a tube of arnica cream from her medicine cupboard. "This will clear up that bruising." She carefully and very gently smoothed the cream over Sam's bruising.

Another single tear made a trail over Sam's cheek and Lynne looked up, "What is it dear? Am I hurting you?"

"No," Sam said soft, "It's nice having a mum," she half-smiled gratefully. Lynne nodded with a kind smile and tweaked her cheek,

"Well, I tell you what, it's nice having a girl about the house rather than those two boys" she laughed gently. "So I'll be here to talk anytime."

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_I'm moving on, you're left behind_

_Pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize_

Smithy broke away from Stevie at the end of the evening, "I think we better call it a night," he smiled, "I have to get home." She nodded and pulled him down by the neck into another kiss.

"Goodnight" she grinned and said bye to his friends.

Jo was worried; Sam had run off, Phil too, and she didn't know what Sam would do when she was this upset. She hadn't known her very long, but long enough to know she definitely didn't deserve Phil treating her like this. Jo tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and shared her worries with her friend Zain. He shared her thoughts, and although Phil was his best mate, he agreed that what he had done was unacceptable.

"But you see, us men are easily swayed" Zain defended.

"Yeah, only 'cause you're a Casanova yourself!" Jo retorted,

"No, it's very true."

"And you wonder why I go for my own side?!" Jo murmured, picking up her bag. She did up her coat against the chill and walked home, that worry still playing heavily on her mind.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

It came time for Beth to leave and she was still wrapped in Max's arms, tangled in his warm bedclothes. She hugged him closely and shut her eyes, breathing in the subtle smell of him. Woody, slight smoke, with a mist of Lynx. Oh, she would miss that smell. Beth sat up and sighed, "I better get going." She swung her legs out of bed and pulled on her underwear – the black lace she had worn for his benefit – she then slid back up her skirt and slipped on her heels. Finally she did her shirt up over her bra, leaving the Beth that Max had known that night behind. Max pulled on some worn track pants and took her to the front door, and outside. He slipped his hands around her back and sighed, "I'm gonna miss you a hell of a lot." Beth nodded, and he looked at her, "..And I'm going to miss you too, Sexy," he joked.

Beth sighed softly, "You bet your ass I am." She whispered it, and leant up, nudging his cheek with her nose.

When she walked away, her heels clicked quietly on the pavement, and she looked back, locking eyes with a sad smile.

_Don't be so sentimental, no_

_This love was accidental, so_

_Give it up, this was never meant to be_

_More than a memory for you_

"You should get to hospital for this rib," Lynne suggested carefully.

"It's fine." Sam murmured, and Lynne tilted her head

"What happened?"

"I ride horses." Sam told her, smiling. "It's probably from where I fell off a while back, no big deal."

"How did you fall?" Lynne asked, having used to be a nurse.

Sam looked at the table and twisted her hands together, "I was at a jumping competition; qualifiers for HOYS in fact," she sighed, that part was true, "but she – Red's firecracker was her show name – stumbled and broke her leg, throwing me into the fence." Lynne waited, Sam had needed to tell someone this for a long time. Not the falling off, but she was clearly upset about things. "She was my mother's horse. A big chestnut mare, gentle as a breeze, dream to ride. I got her on my thirteenth birthday. She bred Cracker herself, that's where her show name came from. My mother's red hair." Sam smiled softly, "Really red hair." The girl took a moment before she continued; "Anyway, the horse was put down there and then. My mother would have been distraught."

"Where was she?"

"In the skies." Sam looked at Lynne and smiled softly. "It's okay."

When Phil's mum pulled her close and hugged her to her chest, Sam let out a breath. It was a relief. For that part of the evening she had completely forgotten all about the trouble her son had caused, and a weight had been lifted. She would sleep better tonight.

"If you want a bed for the night..?" Lynne released Sam and smoothed her hair in a motherly way.

"Thank you." Sam nodded and stood up, "Thank you for everything."

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

_Sew yourself shut, now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

* * *

_Hope you like so far x_


	8. Brick by boring brick

_Your update :) To Erin, for your lovely long reviews that I love, and because I love Smithy/Stevie too. To A, you find out about Sam here anyway :) And to Astrid, for all the reviews, chat and story. Big thank you to all the other reviews, it means a lot that you want to read this :) x (A lot of dialogue here, sorry)_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Brick by boring brick**

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

The plane took off from the runway, and beth's face was pressed to the window, watching her country – Max's country – get left behind. Her bottom lip clamped tightly between her teeth, and her eyes shut. She didn't want to see it, she didn't want to face the fact that she would never see him again.

"So, Beth, what colour do you want your bedroom to be? I was thinking.." Beth shut off, and didn't take any of it in. Her mother droned on about rooms, colours, friends, parties; there was nothing that would take her mind off home.

_The angels were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off butterflies_

Sam walked up the stairs slowly, and when she reached the landing a soft sigh escaped her lips. She went in the spare room and slipped into a pair of pyjamas that Phil's mother had given her to wear. It had belonged to Phil's cousin when she stayed there, she left it by accident, but it came in useful. The pale blue silk draped over Sam's petite frame effortlessly. Sam splashed her face with water in the bathroom and went to bed, climbing between the sheets and closing her eyes.

It was impossible to sleep; the lie that she had told Lynne; the pain in her front; the _real_ reason she was staying here.

Getting up, Sam walked restlessly across the room. She opened the big window to let in some air, it was boiling in that room.

In the next room, Phil sat up in bed, he was woken by the window banging open. Leaving his room, he knocked softly on her door. "Sam?"

It was all quiet once more, and she rested her head on the window pane. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she had her eyes shut tight. She didn't want a conversation with anyone, especially Phil. It was just nice being her, the night chill and the starry sky, she liked that.

Phil came in the room and looked over to Sam. Even with her hair ruffled and out of place, a too-big set of silk pyjamas, and a pink nose and cheeks from the cold, she managed to look visually perfect. "You not cold up there?" he asked, and walked over to the window.

"Don't."

"Sam, I-"

"No, Phil." She turned towards him and her eyes glistened with tears, her eyelashes were teared up. She hugged her knees closer to body and the blue silk stretched across her leg, defining the muscle.

"I heard mum say you broke a rib. Why aren't you at the hospital?" He looked at her in concern.

"I don't need to be at the hospital. I'm fine."

"Well, if you br-"

"I'm fine, Phil!" She lowered her legs and swung them over the window sill, sitting with her back to him, facing outside.

He watched her lean subconsciously forward and held his hands immediately to her waist. "Careful,"

"Sometimes, I think that would solve everything." She sighed and moved his hands off her, before turning around and jumping off the sill, landing lightly on the carpet.

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When you're head's in the clouds_

"How did you hurt yourself?" Phil asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

Sam answered calmly, "I fell, you saw me."

"You don't break a rib from falling like you did." He said softly, and she stayed quiet.

"Take off the top." Phil half asked, half told her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled dryly.

"I would have, if only you hadn't cheated on me."

Phil looked back at her, into her eyes. "Take it off."

"I'm not another one of your cheap tarts, Phil Hunter."

"You know I don't mean it like that." Sam sighed and lifted the top up, her flat, bare stomach clearly showcasing the dark bruising for him to see. The tops of her arms wore obvious hand marks, deep purple-black scars.

"These weren't from falling off some horse." Phil frowned, deep lines forming on his forehead. He looked from the bruising up to Sam's eyes. They were dull, flat; there was no show of emotion, at all.

"No. No, they weren't." Sam said flatly, not looking back at him.

"Sam.." Phil's voice was sympathetic, soft, comforting. Even with all he had done, she couldn't help but resist his warm hands on her body. He rubbed slow circles into her lower back with his hand. "This is why you haven't done P.E, people would see.. This is why you wanted-"

"-Your note? Yes. Only you weren't there to write me one, were you? You were making out with Kate." There was no venom in her voice, it was calm. Too calm. Distant.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? The one that walked me back there when I was drunk? Laughed at me when I came back to school, because I couldn't handle my drink?"

"Your--"

Sam cut in, her voice turned impeccably sharp. "-I told you."

_We'll go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Phil's mind span back. Back to all those times he should have noticed.

"_What's a mufti day?" Sam wrinkled her nose. Cute._

"_Well, it's when we all come in naked--" I remember butting in; always have to be the joker._

"_Shut it, Sparky." Jo elbowed me then. "Non uniform." She corrected. The look of relief on Sam's face. Not embarrassment from being gullible – relief she could cover up her scars._

…

"_Recovered?" I grinned, leaning my elbow on the table in front of her.. Looked like someone had to learn to handle her drink. Her bright eyes. Too bright. She fixed her eyes on mine, and a mix of emotions erupted from them: Of fury, of anger, of something else I couldn't place._

"_Don't even go there." Her lips moved a fraction and she glared at me, our faces inches apart. "You said that would be fun."_

"_It was-" I began, only to be cut off._

"_It was not fun." She said it with such anger that her teeth ground together. "My father," Her voice wavered and she looked down. "he was disappointed," she sighed._

…

"_Phil," she put her hand on my arm, "I've heard you're quite the genius when it comes to forging notes?" _

…

"_Dad would be disappointed."_

_Disappointed.._

_**Disappointed.**_

"He did this?" Phil tilted her chin to look at him. Her eyes said it all; there it was again, _that __emotion that before I couldn't place, but now seemed so simple._

A tiny fraction of a nod confirmed Phil's thoughts, and he shook his head slowly. Sam pulled back on the pyjama top, the silk brushing against her bra, against her skin, and against the bruises. She lay back on the bed, curled up. Phil leant down on his elbow beside her and slid an arm gently around her, and to his surprise, she turned into his chest.

"Don't say anything." she murmured, her lips brushing against his skin.

"It's a promise."

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

Beth paced her new bedroom, the plain cream walls and the wooden floor. It was all too perfect. This new life wasn't right for her. She didn't like it, at all. She missed Max terribly. After five nights in her new house, it was getting boring. She missed everyone back home.

_Don't forget your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Her sparkly eyes, bubbly personality, gorgeous smile.. Was it right, that, lying in bed, he was dreaming of that little blonde? It was wrong. Well, it just depended which one.

* * *

_What do you think? Sorry it dragged on a bit xx (Oh, and I LOVE this song! Listen to it! :D)_


	9. Jenny don't be hasty

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, schoolwork took over. Hopefully back on track now! So here's an update, cause you've all been fab, and this is to Astrid who gave me a kick up the backside to write a new chapter :)Thank you! Ohh, and where are all the Sam and Phil shippers? They disappeared.._

* * *

**Chapter 9- Jenny don't be hasty**

_Tell me who made these rules_

_obviously not you_

_who are you answering to?_

There were a million questions on Phil's lips, but he kept schtum. The next morning, he was instructed by his mum to take some breakfast up to Sam, she was staying there today. When he entered the room, she still had her eyes closed, but she was awake. Phil put the tray on the bed and shook her lightly,

"Hey, morning you." to which she opened her eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Thanks." she looked at the tray and her stomach threatened to growl. She was starving, having not had a proper meal in days. She reached out and picked up a piece of toast, taking a big bite. A soft moan escaped her mouth. "Tell your mother she's a lifesaver. This is gorgeous."

Phil sat down on the bed and took a piece of toast from the plate. He went to say something, but stopped himself, then seemed to decide. "Sam.. Last night, I mean.. Will you forgive me for being with Kate?"

Abruptly she stopped eating, and looked at him, her expression hard. "Is this because I showed you that I can show emotion? That is why I don't do it. It's weak. So now you think you can weasel your way back in because I'm weak, right? Because I needed someone to take care of me?" When he just looked guilty she nodded. "Thought so."

_Oh, Jenny don't be hasty_

_no don't treat me like a baby_

"Sam, I don't think you're weak. You're dead brave." He tilted his head and looked at her pretty face. Without make-up she just looked young and vulnerable. He was surprised when she began to laugh, albeit hollow.

"I'm not brave, Phil. In no way am I brave."

"But all that time you went without telling anyone.. With dealing with everything on your own. That is brave." He had no idea; her world was completely different to his.

"I can't forgive you for what you did."

"But I'm so sorry Sam, she came on to me, I swear." Sam ignored his pathetic words, they meant nothing.

"I trusted you," she whispered, "even when everyone told me not to."

_let me take you where you'll let me_

_because leaving just upsets me_

Max had tried his best to move on from Beth. She had been away two weeks, and she wasn't coming back. Sure, they had spoken on the phone, but his parents had started to get annoyed with the cost, and there was no way he could go and visit; it was way too expensive to fly there. He had been moping a bit since she left, and his mates had tried everything to cheer him up, but to no avail.

Smithy hit him on the back, "Hey mate, fancy a game?" he nodded to the football pitch on the school grounds.

"Nah, you're alright." Max replied dully, scuffing the grass with his shoe.

Smithy nodded, "Well we're gonna go get something to eat." Stevie took his hand and they walked to the canteen together.

Once they had sat down with some chips to share, Smithy took her hand, "Steves, you know how much I like yer, but I'm not sure that this is going to work out.."

"Who is she?" Stevie smiled good naturedly, and looked up to him.

He sighed, "She's taken, I think. But I don't want to keep seeing you while I'm thinking of her. I feel bad, you're such a great girl and all.."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, really." Stevie smiled, "Friends." she said firmly.

"Friends." He grinned and took a chip, coating it in ketchup before popping it in his mouth.

_I'll be around again, to see the other men_

_that are more adequate in the age department_

Within days, Sam was back at school, and back home too. With a permanent promise from Lynne Hunter to be welcome back there anytime things got tough. No one else had been told what had happened, she wanted it a complete secret. And although Sam didn't trust Phil to stay faithful in a relationship, she did trust him to keep quiet about that particular secret.

"Jo," Sam smiled, "Hi." Jo grinned and hugged her,

"You're back!"

"Yep." Sam smiled, and blew her fringe into place, pulling her coat tighter around her. "Freezing, isn't it?"

"Think of it this way, Tink, Christmas in a month or so!" she said happily, "Though that means exams too.."

"Exams?" Sam groaned, "There's no way I can revise in time for those, I have what, ten subjects?!"

Jo smirked and started to laugh, "Chill. They're mocks. Don't mean a thing. Trust me." It was true, Sam's previous school had been a lot stricter on deadlines and exams. Sam was a workaholic though, and would still beat herself up about it.

"Still..." she said, unsure.

Later in the day, Jo and Zain were digging for gossip. They had heard rumours about Sam and Phil; well, so had everyone.

"We broke up." She said, "And that's all you're getting."

Zain rolled his eyes and opened a packet of crisps, despite the fact they were in art. "Aww.. Come on-"

"Zain Nadir, get out of my classroom." The art teacher said sharply, and he groaned while Jo smirked. She was a big woman, when she was nice she was lovely, but you didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. When he was gone, Jo turned to Sam,

"Come on Tink, what happened?"

"He tried to get me to forgive him, and.. I can't. That's it."

_I thought there'd be no problems here  
__  
__but now you're looking at me like you're disgusted_

_then I'm definitely waiting for you to smile and change your mind_

_then I'll say I'm sorry and wrap my arms around your body_

Phil went up to Sam after school, "Sam, can I have a word?" When she sighed and nodded, he took her to the wall behind the music block. "Zain tells me that the whole art class know about us."

"There's nothing to know, Phil." Sam ran a hand through her fringe. "I only told Jo that we broke up. I'm sorry if people made a fuss about it."

Phil put his hand to her waist, "Please. Please forgive me. Or at least understand how sorry I am. I really mean it Sam, I feel awful."

She stepped back. "Don't."

"Oh, come on.." he brought her closer and moved in to kiss her.

"Get off." she said softly, but an irritated edge to her voice. When he didn't, and his lips touched hers, she pushed him hard off her. "Get _off_!!" She walked fast off around the music block and walked fast towards the road, her folders clutched in her arms. That was until two firm hands stopped her. She looked up and let out a breath, smiling softly.

_I really hope that you forgive in a hurry_

_and don't just ask me to leave_

Phil rubbed his nose and groaned, could things get any worse? He had kept up the two-timing streak for years. Only now it seemed not to be working so well. This was the one time he actually cared, and he had screwed it up.

_Oh, Jenny you are crazy!_

_First I'm perfect, then I'm lazy_

_and I was calling you my baby_

_now it sounds like you just left me_

_and it kills me!_

Ding..dong.

Max looked up from the television and frowned. It was late, half past nine. No one he knew would be calling at the door now.. He went out the room and unlocked the door, prepared for some sales person. When he saw the little outline in the dark, the sparkling blue eyes, Max just stared.

* * *

_Hope this makes up for the lack of updates! + Krissie, I think you should be happy now :P  
__Review por favor x_


	10. When it rains

**_Hey all, here's an update :) Thanks for all you that review, they make me happy. And Erin, I agree with you on the Smithy/Stevie front; thanks for your gorgeous lovely long reviews!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10- When it rains**

_And when it rains_

_on this side of town it touches everything_

Beth smiled, her blue eyes twinkled, and she stepped into the porch light. Max pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "What are you doing back?" he asked, surprised, happy. Beth looked up and smiled into his face,

"I missed home, and mum was doing my head in." It was late, and they didn't have long before she would have to go home to where she was staying with her father. For the time they did have, they stood together; him holding her, just quietly.

_just say it again and mean it_

_we don't miss a thing_

The next few days flew by in a blur, rumours circulated the school about Beth's return; when she came back, everyone was ecstatic to see her, Max especially. She looked better than ever, her long dark hair had been cut back to her shoulders, with loads of layers and a fluffy fringe. It was scene style, but she was in no way emo; it suited her well.

"Beth!" Stevie grinned, hugging her, "You're really back!"

Beth smiled back, truly happy to be home. She saw Stevie for once wasn't wrapped around Smithy and raised her eyebrows. As they went into their first lesson, which was English, they took a seat at the back and began to chat quietly, swapping news.

"What's going on with you and Smithy? It's the first day in months I haven't seen you with your tongue down his throat." Beth looked at her amused, her elbow leant on the table, ready for serious gossip.

"Oh, we broke up. It was okay, we're still great mates," Stevie smiled,

"Why.. What happened?" This was news to Beth, she really had thought they would work out.

Stevie knew different, herself and Dale Smith was a friendship only zone now, that's all it would ever be. They had slept together, something that their close friends knew, but it was pure lust. They were never both emotionally involved; sex and kisses was all very nice, but they both knew nothing could become of it.

"We weren't meant to be together, Beth, and there's someone he likes."

"Any hint on who it is?" she raised an eyebrow,

Stevie shook her head, "Only that she is taken, or he thinks so.."

_You made yourself a bed_

_at the bottom of the blackest hole_

_and convinced yourself that it's not the reason_

_you don't see the sun anymore_

Phil crossed the courtyard at break and went to talk to Smithy, Terry and Zain. Terry let out a huge belch as Sam and Jo walked up to them. "Charming." Sam commented, and Zain smirked. "You seen Stevie anywhere?" Sam asked, looking at Terry and Zain, but purposely keeping her eyes off Phil. Contrary to that, it was him that answered.

"She's in the canteen with Beth having a gossip," Sam shut her eyes momentarily and inhaled then exhaled, as if trying to stay in control of herself. She smiled softly at Smithy, and gave Terry a disgusted look.

"Next time burp when it's just you guys, yeah?" She took Jo by the arm and they went to the canteen in search of the girls.

_Just running away_

_From all of the ones who love you_

"Well, Honey and Dan broke up ages ago.." Beth pondered

"...So that just leaves Sam." Stevie nodded proudly, "Proper little detective, ain't I?"

"Speak of the devil," Beth murmured quietly and smiled up when Sam and Jo walked over, "Hey."

Sam smiled and sat in the chair by Stevie, stealing a chip from her plate.

"Welcome back," she said to Beth, shooting her friend a grin. "Australia wasn't all it's cracked up to be, then?"

Beth shook her head, and sighed. "It was crap. Missed rainy old England too much."

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

"Sam," Phil took her arm gently, at the end of the day,

"Phil, get off me." She shook him off angrily, "We don't want another one of your back-of-the-music-block sexual assaults, do we?" He was a bit hurt at that, looking at her through confused dark blue eyes. "Do you really expect an apology for that? You knew it was coming." She glared at him and turned, starting to walk away.

"Sam," he sighed, "Please. I want you, we were great together."

"No, Phil. No we weren't. Now leave me. I thought we could stay friends, but you had to go and make a move, didn't you?! I just wanted a friend, Phil." she sighed softly, her lips parting a fraction. "Now, please. I need to get home, before I'm late." Sam took off hurriedly, and Phil worried for her.

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay long enough to explain?_

Later that winter afternoon, Sam left her house, mobile in hand. She pulled her jumper closer around her and walked to the park. It would be nice to see someone that relaxed her as much as he did.

"Hey," he said softly, getting up from where he'd sat on the bench and going to her,

"Hi Smithy," she smiled, walking with him through the grass. Call her crazy, but there was a flicker of something else. It wasn't anything sinister, no lustful feelings, but friendship. They walked and talked for some time, about her break-up with Phil, the situation he had caught her in a few days before, running away.

"It is so nice," she smiled, "To be with a guy that doesn't want anything back." she linked her confident fingers in his and continued to walk. He smiled at the compliment and took her round the corner, to the high street. "Fancy a pizza? Only I'm starving."

Sam smirked, "You always are. But I don't-"

"I'll pay," he offered, it wasn't pity, he was just being the great guy he always had been. This provoked a smile on her face and she nodded. They shared a pizza, and Sam finished first, not being able to eat any more. She sipped from her coke while Dale finished it off. Her eyes flicked in interest over his hair, features and his body language. She was surprised, he seemed comfortable, not on edge, not wanting anything at all. At the end of the evening, he walked her back home, right up to her front door.

"Thanks for dinner," she smiled and he grinned,

"No problem. See you tomorrow," he walked away from the house and waved.

She was left with a warm feeling in her stomach as she walked into the house, not the cold pit of fear she usually felt. Tonight she felt invincible.

"Night, Dad." she whispered, he was asleep on the sofa, and she was glad. She went quietly up the stairs, washed and got changed, then slipped between her pristine sheets; curling up under the warm covers and closing her eyes.

_You can take your time_

_Take my time_

* * *

_New chap will be up soon! What do you reckon of the pairings? I had a play around :P Kelly x_


	11. Howl

_Thanks to Krissie, Astrid, A for Antechinus and EmmyLovett for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Sorry, it won't let me reply personally. Lyrics to this look a bit odd :P But the song is brilliant! Listen!_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Howl**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

"Honey," Jo sighed, "Tell Zain he doesn't look like that actor."

"You don't have a mustache," Honey grinned, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

They were all sat in a group on the field at lunch break, chatting contentedly. It was a warm day, with a light breeze despite being near mid December. Crowded together were Jo, Zain, Honey and Stevie, whilst Beth and Max were in on the conversation, but sat a little further away exchanging kisses in between comments.

Phil was playing football with Terry and some of the other guys in the year group. Since his break-up with Sam, he's somewhat disconnected from the group. It didn't help that it was clear something was brewing between Sam and Dale Smith. From where he was running, Phil could see them sat at the edge of the field, Smithy's arm around Sam but not touching her. His weight leant on his hand on the grass behind her. They were absorbed in their own little bubble.

He saw Sam laugh and lean back on the grass, her blonde hair fanning out behind her.

Why, oh why did he have to have been so stupid?

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

Sam smiled up at Dale from where she lay, and played with the end of her school tie. She looked down at it and counted the stripes up it, distracted.

"So come on, tell me. Who is it?" He grinned, lifting his left hand and pushing her big blonde side fringe out of her face. Sam smirked, tucking her chin into her chest,

"No, it's a secret." She bit her lip coyly.

"But it's the reason we're sitting here instead of over with that shouty lot, ain't it?" he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Her cheeks pinkened and she sat up, her eyes bright.

"Could be," she grinned and got up, grabbing her bag and running across the grass. Her grey skirt fluttered in the wind, blowing up and giving a view of her grey tight-covered thighs; her hair billowed behind her in a blonde cloud. She stopped suddenly and turned, "You coming or what?"

_Starts so soft and sweet, and turns them to hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

Over the days, the teachers were getting increasingly irritated with the fact that in every class, Beth and Max were either joined at the hand or the lip. When maths came that afternoon; his hand slid up her thigh under the table. He leant over and murmured into her ear, "Completing the square, seriously. There's something I'd much rather be completing."

"Yes, but Max," Beth smiled back sweetly, "Some of us want to get our GCSEs. So take your hand off my leg, and revise."

He looked put out, but then she leant up and whispered right into his ear; "It's Friday. Dad's at someone's 50th." she kissed his cheek and raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "Exactly. Now, stop getting stroppy."

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

Beth threw Max a can of coke from the kitchen, and he made himself comfortable with the telly on. He popped the ring to open it, and jumped up off the sofa, cursing when a froth of bubbles overflowed all over him. Beth emerged from the kitchen and giggled. "Nothing like a bit of bubbly to set the mood, eh?" She turned the telly off and walked over, eying his pants. "Control yourself, Carter." she mocked, grinning. Her nimble fingers undid them, while she looked up at him. He swallowed, a smile on his face. In seconds she felt him against her hip and her eyes twinkled. Before she had time to make another remark, she was on her back on the sofa. Letting out a slow breath, she leant up and kissed Max, her arms sliding around his neck to pull him closer.

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

As the days passed, Beth and Max's relationship wasn't the only one getting stronger. Sam found herself falling headfirst into a tunnel of emotions that were completely new to her innocence; because it was becoming more and more obvious that Dale Smith was a lot more than a friend to her. Soon they were meeting regularly, sharing tender kisses. When the weekends came, both of them were glad to have more time to be together.

One particular morning, it was bitter and cold, and Sam was going to meet Dale at the park. Though, since she was early and freezing, she jogged to his house, remembering where it was from the party. Not too far. When she knocked on the door, and he answered, a warm gust of heat hit her. Her hair was windswept, and her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold. She looked in awe around his house- even the hall was pristine, tidy, bright. She turned back and leant on her toes, kissing him softly. "Hey,"

"Hi you," he smiled and took her coat, hanging it up. "Mum's out, dad's in his office." Sam nodded and looked at the mirror. She stepped closer and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ugh. Yuck. Wind." her tongue darted out and licked her lips, chapped from the cold, and she caught him smirking at her in amusement. She grinned back through the mirror. "So, do I get a tour?"

"Huh?" he asked,

"Of the house." Her mouth fell open each time a new door was opened, the place was gorgeous. They were loaded. "Good thing you haven't been in my house," she murmured.

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness_

The next day, they met at his house again. This time, his mother sent her up to his room. "I did call him, but he must have his headphones on," she smiled. His mother was just as Sam suspected; tall, dark, gorgeous. But she wasn't snobby, she didn't act rich. She was real friendly, lovely to Sam.

Sam opened Dale's bedroom door and smiled. He was laying on his back on the bed, eyes closed, headphones on. Walking over silently, she lay down on her front and put her hand on his chest. "Hello, sleepy."

He smiled and opened his eyes, "Hey, you." He bent his head and kissed her tenderly, before she pulled away and laid her head on his chest. With her fingertips, she drew invisible patterns over his shirt, tickling him beyond lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She smiled, lifted her head and kissed him again, softly, but her tongue ran across his lip before entering his mouth and slipping against his tongue. "Missed you," she murmured into his kiss, her soft breath working wonders. Dale's hand slipped under her top and brought her closer, before he turned so they were both on their sides. She nibbled gently on his lower lip and they pinged softly as she pulled away slowly. "Your parents are here," she smiled,

"Yeah, but they never come in." he smiled back cheekily and his hands slid up her back, slowly unclipping her bra. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time, very conscious of her feelings. There was no way he would move too fast for her, not after what happened with Phil.

She smiled, and relaxed, even turning onto her back and beginning the slow unbuttoning of her light blue shirt. When she reached the third button, he placed his hands over hers to move them away, undoing the other buttons by himself. Dale was gentle with her, which she was glad for. She hadn't ever completely relaxed with Phil. She was too on edge that he wanted something. With Smithy it was different; when his warm hands caressed her curves, and his soft lips massaged her own, she felt calm, aroused. Her pupils dilated somewhat, and the green around them sparkled.

After a while, things were starting to get passionate, she didn't feel at all bad about putting on the brakes. "Smithy," she spoke softly, moving her lips from his, and speaking just below his ear, "Can I call for a break?" she asked, a smile on her face, and her voice huskier than before.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself in your arms I cannot rest_

There was a scrape of a key in the front door, and Beth's head shot up, her mouth moving from Max. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. Before either of them had chance to move, her father walked into the living room and his jaw hardened, he was furious. Here was his only daughter, straddling her boyfriend, wearing only a deep blue bra and knickers. The boy without a shirt or pants, looking like he wanted to die. Beth hastily wiped her mouth with the side of her hand and looked away. She swallowed, before her cheeks turned red. This was not how she wanted to be caught.

"Dad,"

"What is this?! Put some clothes on, the both of you!" He went through to the kitchen so they could sort themselves out.

Beth looked apologetically at Max, and sighed. She could still taste him, and hadn't finished. Pulling on her shirt and skirt, she ran a hand through her hair and opened the door. "Sorry," she whispered, "He told me he'd be out all evening." Max kissed her lips,

"Shht. I'll text you later. You'll be alright."

_A man who's pure of heart.._

_Hunters.._

_Hunters.._

HOW'D IT GO, BABE? SURVIVE?  
LOVE U. X

GROUNDED. NO MEETING U.  
SO SORRY, MISS U. B XX

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

"Christmas in a week. Want anything special?" Phil smiled, leaning on his wall as he spoke on the phone.

"_Surprise me." _The voice replied, a smirk there.

"I think I might just do that," Phil grinned. Nice; finally a girl who wasn't going to hit him for making a move.

* * *

_Reviews? And who's Phil's new girl..?_


	12. You make it real

_Thanks for those who reviewed; Astrid, Latz, A, Krissie and EmmyLovett! This chap's bit different, hope I wrote it okay!_

* * *

**Chapter 12- You make it real**

_There's so much craziness surrounding me_

_So much going on, it gets hard to breathe_

Phil entered the warm classroom and flashed a cheeky grin across the room to a certain someone, before sitting down in his seat and leaning back against the wall on two chair legs. Despite his bright-eyed grin, he still checked out their form tutor's cleavage as she leant forward to pick up a pile of books.

"Don't make it obvious, mate." Mickey murmured, smirking.

"She might be older than you and me, but I think we both agree she's hot stuff."

"You don't need to objectify women, you know," Jo grimaced.

Phil smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, whatever. Tell me you don't fancy a bit of her."

Jo laughed, "She must be twice my age? No, not her."

Immediately, Phil and Mickey's attentions diverted to Jo. "Hey, hey! Who is it?"

"Ahhh, stop it." Jo tapped Phil on the nose. "Secret."

Across the room, Sam turned to Smithy and rolled her eyes. "Still thinks he's perfect then, aye?" she took his hand under the table and kissed him sweetly, giving Phil a glare when she pulled away.

_And I'm running to ya baby_

_Cause you are the only one that saves me_

At the end of school, Beth pulled Max to a side and kissed him passionately. All the year sevens oohed and their mates wolf-whistled. One ran smack into Max and he turned, shoving him off.

"Hey, he's only little." Beth defended the boy

"Yeah, so are you." He grinned and resumed kissing her.

Beth smiled as she pulled away. "I can't talk dad round, I'm stuck in the house for a week. See you Monday."

_That's why I've been missing you lately_

_Cause you make it real for me_

Walking straight back to Smithy's house, Sam smiled when he led her upstairs. "You do that, I might think you were getting ideas." she sat down on his bed and swung her legs up onto it. She leant her elbow on her knee, and her hair covered her face.

"Would that be so bad?" Dale grinned cheekily.

"At least you're honest," she looked up and smiled, leaning back into his arms. He stroked her stomach slowly and gentle. She had told him everything, trusting him completely. He kissed her cheek, and her neck. "You know what?" she smiled, turning back around in his arms. "I think I'm okay with that."

Dale's eyebrow raised and he looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded, and pushed him lightly by his shoulders, climbing on top of him and kissing him. With a built up passion, he flipped her so he could kiss her his way; it consisted of biting softly on her lower lip, kissing her with variation which she fell in love with.

"Smithy," she murmured, when she was free of her jumper. "I'm new at this,"

He moved back just enough to look into her eyes, "I know you are, just relax."

_When my head is strong, my heart is weak_

_I can find the words, but you teach my heart to speak_

Feeling a familiar fizzy tingle in her stomach, Sam looked up at the figure above her. She closed her eyes as their lips met, and felt his hands brush over her curves, discarding her shirt as well as his. Her slim fingers found his belt buckle and a smile flashed quickly over her face when she felt a sensation against her thigh. Smithy leant back and studied her face; his brown eyes searching her green ones. A soft nod later, he had leant down to continue his kisses, and trailed her neck, over her collar bone and chest, leaving a host of tiny red bruises in his wake.

Raising his head again, both of them now void of clothing, Dale kissed her softly, "Okay?"

She nodded, "Just- careful," she whispered, and he nodded back, before taking her carefully and gentle. Immediately, her eyes shut tight and she bit her lip, wincing quietly in pain.

"You alright?" he asked concerned. Sam nodded, her eyes opening, she kissed him softly.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

_I guess there's so much more_

_I have to learn_

_But if you're here with me_

_I know which way to turn_

Sam leant back against Dale, and linked her fingers with his. "Mmm," she smiled, turning and kissing him.

"Sure you're alright?" he asked seriously

"Perfect." she smiled, "Honestly. It won't hurt again." and she pressed her lips to his one more time.

_You make it real for me_

He led the tall blonde upstairs and shut his door, her blue eyes sparkled cheekily, and his grew dark.

Phil pinned Honey back against the wall, and provoked a soft giggle. "Phil, careful." Her chest jutted into his as her back arched. He murmured a cheeky comment in return and kissed her again, his hands moving under her shirt.

* * *

_Phil's new girl; yay or nay? Hope this was okay x_


	13. Tshirt

_Hey everyone, new chap up for you. Thank you very much to Astrid, Erin(Review made me laugh:P), Latz(You're back, yay!), Krissie, A for Antechinus and EmmyLovett for reviewing the previous chapter! + I hope you like this one! I have a feeling you might like the end bit Astrid :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13- T-shirt**

_Trying to decide, trying to decide_

_If I really wanna go out tonight_

"How do you feel about a party on Saturday?" Dale Smith grinned, putting his hand to Sam's back. She smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah, sounds great. Parents?"

"Nope."

"Music?"

"Course."

"Alcohol?"

"You bet." He smirked, and she looked at him, she was awful with alcohol. "Everyone's coming; Jo, Zain, Stevie, Beth, Max.. Phil."

Sam nodded again, "Sounds good." when he looked at her sceptically, she smiled. "Really, I'm over it. It's fine."

_I never used to go out without ya_

_Not sure I remember how to_

Later that day, Sam was speaking with Jo. "I miss him," Sam sighed softly. She leant back against her chair, and Jo put a hand to the top of her back.

"He misses you, I know that for certain." Jo told her friend

"How?"

"Well for one, he's got a new girlfriend." As the words left Jo's lips, Sam sighed. It hurt her to hear it, however, she couldn't expect him to wait for her. And she was happy with Dale, she really was. Jo spotted Sam's downcast look and smiled. "I shouldn't worry about her."

"Who is it Jo?" Sam asked suddenly, she hadn't seen Phil with anyone.

Jo knew Phil had tried not to flaunt her in front of Sam. He flaunted her in front of everyone else though. "Honey."

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos_

_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool_

_Trying to dress up when I'm missing you_

Beth grinned as she left her house the next evening. She had been let off and wasn't grounded any more. Her eyes settled on Max and she smiled; she had missed seeing him out of school. Her skirt blew to the side as she ran to him.

Hey babe," he smiled and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately.

"It's so nice to be _out_!" Beth grinned and rested against him. "You going to Smithy's party tonight?"

Max thought about it, "Are you going?" Beth nodded excitedly. "Fine, I'll be there," he smiled and twisted a strand of her hair.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know_

_If I'm ever gonna let you go_

The party was in full swing, and Sam was sitting on Dale's lap, drinking from a bottle of WKD. He kept whispering cheeky comments into her ear and she smirked. "You aren't getting any tonight," she whispered back, "You're the host. You can't ditch the party to make a move on your girlfriend."

Across the room, Phil laughed with Terry and Mickey over cans of beer, while Jo and a girl talked in the corner.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Smithy, "I've never seen her before."

"Well, you know Neil in the year above?" Smithy started,

Sam nodded and frowned a bit, "Yeah.."

"She used to be his girlfriend.. But I think he was enough to turn her off the entire male sex."

Sam snorted and looked over again, "So she's.."

"Well, I'd say so.. Wouldn't you?"

_Im'a step out of this lingerie_

_Roll up in a ball with something Hanes_

Jo stepped closer and looked into the girl's dark eyes. "So how do you know Smithy?" The girl smiled back,

"He's a good guy, an old boyfriend introduced us, and we've been friends since." She flicked her hair back from her shoulder and ruffled her fringe back into place. Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at Jo, and Jo noticed her big curls danced to her waist, breaking like waves against her sides as she danced to the music.

"..It's a beautiful name," Jo murmured, as she danced a bit closer.

"I don't really use my full name, I hate it," she smirked, "Joanne's nice though. Much better than Andrea."

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_Yeah I miss you baby_

The night went on, and people drank more, eventually saying goodbye and leaving. At the end of the night, Phil, Mickey, Jo, Honey, Stevie and Sam were staying over. Max and Beth had gone back to his to 'consummate their four-and-a-half month reunion anniversary' as Max had said. "Yeah right," Mickey had replied, "You're just gagging for it."

When it was just those six and Smithy left, he sorted out sleeping bags and blankets in the living room. "Sorry guys, there's not enough room upstairs."

Mickey elbowed Phil, "Aw, gutted for you mate." Phil glared at him, he was taking the mick now. He and Honey weren't _that _physical..

The girls went upstairs to get changed, and came back down a while later: Sam looking a little pale, Honey, Jo and Stevie laughing. Sam slipped under the blanket on the sofa that Smithy was sitting under, concealing her silk pyjamas. He leant over and kissed her, placing his hand on her leg.

"Mm, like these," he smiled and played with the silk under his fingertips.

"Get a room," Jo mimed being sick, whereas Sam looked like she actually would be. She held a hand over her mouth and waited a moment.

"Okay?" Smithy asked, concerned.

"I can't handle my drink," she murmured, getting up and running to the kitchen, throwing up in the sink. She sighed and sat at the glass table with a glass of water.

"You alright?" Jo had been sent in, and sat beside her.

Sam smirked hollowly, "What can I say? I'm a lightweight."

_I couldn't even leave my apartment_

_Stripped down, torn up about it_

The next morning, Sam woke early with nausea. _Brilliant. Hangover. _She made it to the kitchen and searched the cupboards for a tablet, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled, "I take it you're not here for a painkiller?"

Phil grinned, "Aw, you're such a baby." he reached to the top of the cupboard and took the pills down, handing her the packet.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, swallowing two. "What were you here for?"

"Unlike you I can handle my drink, I was starving." he murmured, grabbing a piece of bread from the side. After a while, Phil turned and looked at her in her soft pink silk pyjamas, and smiled.

"Forgot how cute you look in the morning."

"_Cute_?" she frowned. "Not cute."

_I'd like nothing but your t-shirt on_

_In bed I'd lie_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

Sam stepped closer and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling softly. He lifted his hand and smoothed her hair back from her face. Sam felt a tingle run like an painless electric shock through her body, even though she tried to ignore it. For moments they stood and looked into each other's eyes, before she carefully leant up on her toes and looked into his eyes closer, before he kissed her. His kiss brought back memories, so she forgot for a few seconds her morals, and kissed him back. Their lips crushed slowly together, and she re-discovered the tenderness she had fallen for. While Phil tasted her sweet signature taste of mints and cocoa lip balm as she allowed him access to her mouth.

She pressed her hands to his chest and stepped away, "I'm with Smithy," she said quietly. "And you have Honey. It's breaking all the rules."

"But Sam-"

"I love him." she said softly

"Do you?" Phil asked her, part of him disbelieving.

She nodded, and looked at her hands. "I think so, I'm sorry."

Phil bent his head. He cupped her face gently in his hands and the pad of his thumb stroked her cheek slowly. In his eyes there was sadness, but he was happy for her; Smithy was good for her. And he wished them both luck.. Just not too much.

_And I lie.._

_With nothing but your t-shirt on._

* * *

_Review? Pretty please?  
They died out on screen, you really think I'd let them die out on here too? :P  
Kelly x_


	14. Hey Monday

_Update for you! Love this song. How do you love me now, by Hey Monday. :)_

**Chapter 14- Hey Monday**

_It's finally clear _

_you're blurring the lines_

The days passed in a haze of revision, exams and a few arguments from the stress of them. Zain was stressing along with Sam about the exams and both were cramming in all the hours of revision they could get. The exams were finished quickly that week, and the control freaks of the group were relieved and calm once again.

Christmas came too soon, and Jo was jogging around the shops trying to keep up with Sam's unnaturally fast walking.

"Sam, what's the rush?" Jo breathed, slowing as they came to a corner.

"It's Christmas eve, Jo!" Sam replied, tugging on her bag to pull it back on her shoulder.

Jo laughed, "You only have to get two more presents, right? There's still an hour until the shops close!"

Her laughter was met with a stern look from Sam, "Look, I don't know what I'm getting them yet."

"Let me help you." Jo thought about it, "Who are you buying for?"

"Phil, Smithy.. Oh, and Phil's mum."

"His mum?"

"She's been good to me Jo, it's only right." Sam got on really well with Lynne, and she had offered her a room to stay a fair too many times, as well as a kind ear.

"Fine. Okay this is easy. Smithy's your boyfriend, so some sort of mediocre slutty underwear should do it-"

Sam attempted to interrupt, "-That's not really-", but was quickly cut over again by Jo.

"Chocolates are always good for mums, so that's that sorted. And for Phil.."

"See. That's where I'm stuck."

Sitting on her bedroom floor later that evening, Sam closed her eyes and thought about it, her lip bitten down in concentration. She gingerly swapped the labels on the silver-wrapped gifts and sat back, looking at them. After a while she added them to her bag of presents and went upstairs to bed.

_Tell me how can you sleep_

_how can you breathe?_

Christmas morning didn't bring snow as she had hoped, but Beth Green sat up in bed and smiled. She pulled the stocking at the foot of the bed to her knees and tipped the contents out on to the bed. She had always loved Christmas, and since she was a little girl her father had always made it the most special day of the year. He had hidden a little envelope inside her stocking and every year it had contained a clue as to where the next one was. There would always be six clues and at the end would be her special present; though this time it would be a complete surprise. Beth could think of nothing she wanted in particular, nothing she needed in fact, and her father had picked the perfect present.

_Baby tell me how_

_how you love me now_

"Merry Christmas Sam!" Lynne grinned and hugged her, ushering her inside out of the cold. Sam looked around the crowded room, Phil's friends and family cluttered it comfortingly, leaving tell-tale scraps of wrapping paper scattered across the carpet. Smiling softly, Sam gratefully accepted some fruity, warm mulled wine from his mother and sat on the arm of one of the sofas. She watched Steve rip the paper from his presents excitedly, he was getting on for seven now.

"Hey, stranger," Phil smiled, walking over and reaching down to kiss Sam's cheek. "Didn't know you were coming over."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Phil," Sam chuckled, messing up his hair.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting next to her,

Sam smiled nervously, "Had to give you your present, didn't I?" she rummaged in her shoulder bag, and Phil pulled her up from the sofa.

"I hate family things," he murmured, dragging her upstairs to the auntie-and-uncle-free safety of his bedroom. While she sat on the edge of his bed, he looked through a drawer and found her present; gift-wrapped in light blue paper -clearly not by Phil- it had a posh tag on it, one that she recognised.

"Phil.." she said unsure, looking at the gift in his hand.

Pushing it gently into her hand, Phil smiled, "I insist."

Sam opened the carefully wrapped present slowly; her fingertip slipped under the seal on each side before she slipped the box out of the wrapping. It was an attempt not to waste the stupid amount of money he must have spent on her. Her mouth opened and she shook her head when she opened the box. "How did you.." to her shame, her eyes teared up and she had to look away. "You remembered." she said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Phil lifted the locket from the box and fastened it around her neck, his thumb brushing the closed clasp. The gold oval was one she had pointed out when they had been shopping months ago, intricately carved with a floral pattern. The same as her mother had, had.

"Your present seems crap now," she laughed slightly, brushing the tears from her cheek and handing it over. Phil ripped off the paper and stared.

_Lights out_

_I found out_

_my falling star_

_goodbye_

_the sun rises here_

_there's no more you and I_

Two tickets to Australia. "Dad!!" Beth screeched and ran upstairs, hugging her father tight. She knew who she would take. Not Max, although she loved him it could be awkward with her mother. She would take Honey. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she smiled, running to her room to pack and ring her friend. The tickets were for tonight.

"Honey!..."

_Baby tell me how_

_How you love me now_

* * *

_finally got up to updating! X_


	15. Rushes

_**I know its been a bit of a while, but life is hectic, right? This has been a bit of an awaited chaper with everyone wanting to know what Sam does. Well, read on and I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15- Rushes**

_She's got a blind smile and a soft touch  
A cute little dimple when she laughs too much  
They say you fall hard when you meet her  
Such is her allure_

As his eyes lifted from the bed, Phil was still shocked. He looked up at Sam's face and searched her for some kind of explanation. She looked at him, her eyes challenging, and bit her lip.

"I think you mixed my gift up with Dale's." Phil cleared his throat.

Sam shook her head, "No.. No I didn't. This is yours." For once, Phil was speechless. There was no cheeky remark or innuendo, and he just stared at the items in his hand.

"Phil say something." Sam said desperately, needing him to tell her she hadn't made a huge mistake.

His fingers traced the paper and slowly he looked up at her, a tiny, confused smile on his face. "Wow."

_She's got a quick wit and a fast tongue  
But she doesn't seem to know that she's the one  
They say she cheats charm when she whispers  
She's devilishly pure_

Max jogged down the road whilst running a hand through his hair. He stopped when he reached the green and waited on a bench for Beth. "Hey, babe" he smiled when she arrived, ten minutes late as usual, but looking gorgeous. Her smile was wide and she sat beside him, kissing him hello.

"Happy Christmas." she smiled and gave him her present, receiving her own in turn. When she ripped open the well-wrapped paper to reveal a rectangular box, she frowned. "What- Oh Max, it's beautiful.." she gasped, picking up the silver charm bracelet and studying it. The charms hung delicately from the chain, beholding a four-leaf clover, a butterfly, and a 'B'.

"I love it, I really do." she smiled softly, kissing him again.

"Good," Max grinned and let her lean her head on his shoulder. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Beth smiled slightly, "I'm going to Australia. Just for a short holiday, to see my mum. Honey's coming with me. Sun, sea, sand, and no sex." she smirked, "I promise."

_When I see your blushes  
From a compliment of mine it touches  
Something inside I'm getting rushes  
The adrenaline rushes_

"What about-"

"I want you, Phil." Sam sighed, "Me and Dale, we ain't working."

"Why not? I thought you really liked him."

"He's.. He's too _safe_." She said, soon to be ironically.

Phil replied by holding the red and black lace towards her, "You gonna give me a fashion show then?" his eyes twinkled a mischievous blue and he smiled. As she gradually shed her clothes, she kept eye contact with Phil; her green eyes watching every move he made. He tilted his head as she pulled off her top and looked down. She'd put a bit of weight on since they had been together, it suited her. She was no longer stick thin, but healthy looking and happy. Soon enough the full, soft blonde curls were the only thing she wore apart from the underwear, and with the black stockings and cheeky red suspenders she looked perfect to him. Sam flicked the lock on the door and stood in front of where Phil sat, her elbows resting on his shoulders.

"Hey," she smiled, her eyes twinkling amusement and her voice dropping a tad huskier. Phil cleared his throat and looked from the delicately-adorned lacy underwear up to her face.

"Hey, you."

_Got a sexy stride  
With long tanned legs that she shouldn't hide  
With a fine air of innocence  
Nonchalance in every move  
She's a sweet sensation tease temptation  
She looks good enough to eat  
She's a fallen angel with a devilish streak  
_

Beth and Honey dragged their cases through the crowded airport, hitting people's ankles and bags accidentally. Some random child ran up to Honey, "Can I have a ride on your cow?" she asked innocently, causing the two girls to crack up laughing.

"It's a suitcase, sweetie." Honey burst out laughing and dragged Beth to customs, "Come on!"

The plane lifted from the runway and Beth smiled. Finally, after all these months she'd get to see her mother. Plus, two weeks out in sunny Oz was going to be amazing. She'd miss Max, but there was always email, right?

She took her headphones from her bag and plugged them into her iPod, letting the music flood over her, blocking her mind of home.

* * *

** I apologise a bit for the amount of lyrics in this chapter but I thought the song went perfect with the whole SP thing.  
Hope you liked! x**


	16. Saturday

**Hey sorry for the lack in update, my laptop died so I am on my mum's for the moment. I will try update as soon as. For the moment, thank you for Charlotte for giving me a virtual kick up the bum to update! :) Thanks to Charlotte, Astrid, A for reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 16- Saturday**

_So Show a little skin and make a million  
Bare a little soul and make a million more  
Show a little skin and make a million  
Bare a little soul and make a million more_

Sam smiled, his hands warm to her waist. A husky chuckle left her parted lips as she fell back on the bed and looked up into his devilishly sparkling eyes,

"I'm sure no one will miss us," he grinned, running his fingertips through her blonde locks, kneeling over her on the bed.

In reply Sam leant very close, her cold breath radiating off his lips. She let the tension build up, smiling and pulling back each time Phil got impatient. After a moment her cat-like tongue darted out and traced the edges of his lips, before she pursed her lips again, playing with him. Sam pushed his chest so he fell back on the mattress, and knelt up, straddling his waist before leaning down and kissing him properly this time, her lips massaging his and her tongue touching his playfully.

Phil pulled back after a moment, "Babe I don't have anything."

"This is your room, right?" she raised an eyebrow, "Phil Hunter?"

"Very funny," he smirked, "Seriously, no I haven't."

"Well then I'll just have to be imaginative," her emerald eyes glinted as she moved his shirt and began to kiss a blistering trail down his body.

_And I wish I could speak  
We spend the last half hour in the back room  
Celebrating me  
And now I feel a little cheap, yeah  
But I won't admit defeat til  
Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_

Beth stepped out onto the platform and was hit by the hot wave of breath that belonged to Australia; the sun was bright, the airport buzzing, and the temperature soared way about that, that she was used to in England. It was Christmas, and it was still boiling! She held her hat to her head- a mimic of that of a cowgirl, woven with string.

"Honey?" she turned to see her friend chatting up the Irish flight attendant, the good looking dark haired, blue eyed type. "Oi. Plenty of time for that later." Beth tugged at her friend's arm and laughed, dragging her away and through the airport. Ten minutes later and they had their suitcases- Beth's pink one, and Honey's ''cow''.

_When I grow up, woah  
Wanna be famous, woah  
And when you grow up, woah  
Will you still blame us_

The following morning Sam woke up with nausea, again. She often stayed at the Hunter household so it was no change for her to wake up there. She stumbled to the bathroom and sat on the floor, her hand to the wall and her body hunched uncomfortably. After a few minutes of gagging she emptied her stomach and sighed. She had only had one glass of mulled wine the evening before, was she really this much of a lightweight?  
Phil would laugh at her when she came to breakfast, she knew it. He'd grin and tell her to stop being such a girl.

She rubbed her forehead with her hand before throwing up again, tears falling down her face simultaneously.

Once she had cleaned herself up, and taken a shower Sam came to breakfast, dressed in figure-hugging denim jeans and a soft beige long-sleeved top. As she entered the room, Phil's mother Lynne offered her a cup of tea and while her back was turned, Phil pulled Sam in for a good-morning kiss.

"Happy Boxing Day," he smiled, which she returned with half the enthusiasm.

"And you," she drank from her tea and leant on the side counter.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, careful not to attract his mother's attention.

"Bit sick," she murmured, taking a seat at the table. "It'll pass."

_I wish I could see  
Ive been tired, down, dirty in these borrowed sheets  
It's been a . . bitch of a week, yeah  
_

Jo held up a marshmallow and smiled when Andrea opened her mouth, eating it hungrily. "Yum," she exclaimed, and returned the favour.

"When was the first girlfriend you ever had?" Jo asked carefully, Andrea still seemed quite amateur to her.

"Right after I broke up with Neil a year ago," she admitted without hindrance, "It didn't feel right with him and there was a girl I really took a fancy too. Tall brunette, gorgeous eyes, full lips. Now that, felt right."

Jo smiled, seeing her girlfriend's eyes light up.

"And you?" Andrea asked,

"Me? I've been in this game for years," Jo smirked, "So if you ever have any questions, ask away. Now my turn.. The first was a little red-headed girl in my year, year eight. She taught me what it was to kiss a girl, and was a good friend too, for the couple of years she was here before she moved."

"So you've had a fair lot of experience then," Andrea's eyes darkened deep hazel and she looked across at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I sup-" Jo was cut off as her mobile signalled a text message. "Sorry Hon, I have to go. Friend in need an' all that."

_Saturday, saturday, saturday  
_

Jo grabbed a couple of things from the shelves, adding a packet of mints before taking her purchase to the till and paying. She jogged down the street with the little brown bag to meet her friend.

"You get it?" she breathed, standing up hurriedly,

"Yep."

* * *

**Hope you like :) I don't want this to be really cliché so please let me know if you think it is!**

**xx**


	17. I wanna have your babies

**New chapter. Thanks for all the reviews they are what keeps me writing this :) xxx (Oh, and very sorry to all the SP fans.. But you'll be happy in a couple chapters time! Promise it will work out.)**

* * *

**Chapter 17- I wanna have your babies**

_What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinking  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!_

Beth grinned and jumped into her mother's arms, holding onto her tight. She had missed her terribly, it had been months. Honey smiled at the reunion, it was nice to see her friend so happy. The two girls soon settled into the house that Beth's mum now lived in with her soon-to-be step-dad.

The house looked like a villa, pale yellow and settling into the surrounding features of the remote town easily. There was too a swimming pool, something Honey noticed right away.

"You've got a beautiful house, Ms Green."

"Helen," Beth's mum smiled, giving Honey a hug and welcoming the two girls into the house.

_All you hear is..._

mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip  


Sam lifted herself off the bed and went back to the bathroom, fluffing her hair in the mirror. A mother, at fifteen. He'd arrive in November, her baby: Blonde hair, dark eyes. His dark eyes. Her baby's daddy's eyes. She could cut this, no problem. She was strong, she'd manage with a little help and guidance, she was sure.

"Can I ask-" Jo began, walking up behind her friend,

Sam looked round at her, sitting on the top of the bath. "I think I know already what you want to know, but go on."

"Who's is it Sam?"

"Dale's." She sighed, "This is such a mess.."

Jo put her arms around her friend and stayed there with her, which was a comfort. She waited patiently for Sam to continue.

"I'm going to lose Phil, aren't I?" she closed her eyes and a tear leaked from her closed lids. "I love him, really I do. He won't accept this, no way. Phil a dad?" she laughed hollowly. "He'll ditch me and run off with Kate; she's not pregnant, least with another man's child. Jo I'm not a slut, I'm not!"

"Tink, I know you're not a slut." Jo took the pregnancy test out of Sam's hand and threw it into the bin, "Come on, we'll go down the high-street and get a coffee, talk over this."

_mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
_

Running down the side of the pitch, Zain kicked the ball to Phil and laughed when it went in the goal, "Nice one, mate!" he grinned as they walked off the pitch towards the changing rooms. "You look in a better mood today," he observed.

"Yeah well, let's just say I had a very good yesterday." Phil smirked,

"I didn't know she had a new nickname," Zain smirked back, "Yesterday. Suits her little blonde ass."

"Shut up," Phil laughed and punched his mate in the arm, "Sorry I forgot you're swamped with girls.."

"Less of the sarcasm, Casanova." Zain huffed, grabbing his kit bag.

_Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
_

**YOU ALRIGHT  
BABE? YOU LEFT  
IN A HURRY. P X**

Sam deleted the text and put her phone away. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but now was not the time. Jo smiled at the text on _her_ phone later that day. She was sitting with Sam in the nearest Starbucks, sipping at a cinnamon cappuccino and talking over Sam's little, but rather big problem.

**MISS YOU. LET ME  
****KNOW WHEN YOU  
****ARE FREE LATER,  
****I THINK IT'S ABOUT  
****TIME YOU SHOWED  
****ME A GOOD TIME ;)  
****A.**

"What's funny?" Sam asked, leaning closer to read the text.

"Ah, nothing." Jo dismissed it and slipped her phone back in her pocket. "Look you need to figure out what you're gonna do Tink. You keeping the baby?"

Sam's face paled and she looked into her hot chocolate, mixing the cream in pointlessly. "It will ruin my whole life plan Jo: I'm fifteen. I'll have to leave school, I'll fail at everything! I'll get no job and end up sponging off the state!"

"First off- you are nearly sixteen, and a strong, independent girl. You can do this if you want to. Secondly, I know Smithy's a good guy, and he'll help with money. For what it's worth I think you'll be a great mum."

"I can't have an abortion." Sam said softly, placing her hand tentatively to her stomach. "It's.. He's my baby."

_Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you_

Thats why I go...

mmm mmm m m m m m

_

* * *

_

**Review por favor, I know some of you might be a bit annoyed at me.. oooops :P xx**


	18. Baseball Love

**An update for you lot, hope it's alright! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Baseball Love**

_Oopsy daisy I hurt you again  
Crushed your heart in the palm of my hands  
If you walk out baby i'll understand  
Cos all i'll do is hurt you again_

Tiny gold studs caught the rays of the sun and glinted over the water. Honey lay on her back on her li-lo in the pool, her eyes closed, soaking up the rays of the sun. A shadow fell over her and she slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Beth stood there stealing her sun.

"..Hi," she smiled, very pleasantly surprised. A boy with dark hair that fell over his forehead stood by the side of the pool wearing a cheeky grin. His skin was lightly tanned, gorgeous: Sparkling blue eyes stood out and fascinated Honey.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, his eyes flicking down and taking in her body, too, covered in the white bikini adorned with little gold studs. "Nice li-lo," he grinned, showing perfect pearly white teeth. Honey blushed and sat up, kneeling up onto the side of the pool and climbing out.

"So, you're here on holiday?"

"I came with my friend," Honey smiled, "She came to visit her mum and offered me two weeks in the sun which I couldn't refuse."

"I'm glad." The boy grinned, holding out his hand, "I'm Jack."

"Hi.. Jack," Honey's eyes twinkled and she took his hand. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. "I euhm.. Should get going," she broke the silence with a smile.

"Will I see you again?"

"With a bit of luck."

_We messed up once  
I messed up twice  
But how many times are we gonna try again?_

"Hey," Sam looked up at Phil and he took her to the middle of the green, grassy hill at the side of the park. He sat down and Sam lay on her back, her head resting against his thigh. It was quiet for a while, but the silence was strained on Sam's part.

"Phil?"

"Yeah, Sam?" he threaded his fingers through her hair and listened,

"Do you love me?" her eyes were closed and her voice was like she was day-dreaming, not concentrating.

Phil smiled, "'Course I love you."

"Good."

"Phil?"

"Yes Sam?" he smiled, a little amused,

"What would you do if a friend told you she was pregnant?" she asked it calmly, there was no need for him to be at all suspicious.

Phil pondered the question for a while before answering,"Depends on who the friend is: Be there for them I suppose."

Sam nodded, another question on the tip of her tongue"..And what if-"

"Sam.. Who do you know that is pregnant?"

Sam tensed and looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm speaking hypothetically." Her mind ran crazy circles and she felt dizzy.

"Who is it Sam? Is it Stevie? Beth?" Phil persisted, he was insistent, he had a pretty good idea that she was lying.

She panicked and looked away, furiously thinking. "It's Jo." she blurted out suddenly, shocking them both.

"Jo?!" Phil's eyes widened considerably and he sat up straight. "But she's--"

"I know." The words tumbled from Sam's mouth before she had chance to stop them. Word vomit. "So you can't say anything. She didn't want anyone to know, please, don't say a word."

"Fine," he relented, "I promise. My lips are sealed." he let out a deep breath, shocked beyond words.

_I'm a walking disaster  
Don't wanna hurt you that's why you got to go  
Destruction like fire all around you  
That's why I got to go, oh oh oh ohhh_

"Hey," Honey smiled coyly, slipping out of her jacket and into the bar with Jack. She took the glass of wine from his hand and sat down beside him on the stool, flicking her long, blonde hair back over her shoulder. Her outlined eyes sparkled under the dim light and she batted her long dark eyelashes mercilessly- a girl of the art.

"You're really beautiful, you know." Jack smiled, which Honey smiled back at.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." she chuckled softly, leaning up to kiss him carefully.

_Yeah  
See the fussin and fightin, lets not  
Before I see red, lets stop  
This here's really the end of  
Imma find cupid and put him in a headlock_

"Oi, mate." Phil dragged Zain away from the girls and to the side, "News from Sam."

"What's that?" Zain frowned, bemused.

"Jo. Knocked up."

"What?!!"

"I know. Dude." Phil smirked, looking proud of himself finding that out. Little did he know.

_I don't need good luck but I need good love  
That's a girl that will stand by me  
Look honey I didn't diss you  
Therefore I shouldn't have to miss you  
And now I feel like saturdays are all weaker  
Me and my heart got crazy issues_

"I did something stupid." Sam sobbed into Jo's shoulder that evening,

"It can't be that bad Tink, what did you do?" She rubbed her friend's back comfortingly and watched as the tears dripped onto Sam's pale lilac shirt. "Did you tell him you're expecting..?"

"No," she choked, closing her eyes and bowing her head. "I couldn't do it to him Jo."

"So what did you tell him?"

"That.. that you.."

Jo's eyes widened and she stared at Sam, "You what?"

"I might have told him that you were the one you know.. knocked up." Sam mumbled, only to be silenced by Jo's loud hoots of laughter,

"And the idiot believed you?!" she cackled, going red in the face and getting an ache in the pit of her stomach, "Ah that's made my day,"

Sam began to smile and couldn't hold back a soft chuckle, it was quite funny she supposed. She could picture Jo pretending pregnancy, and it was something she would have paid to see.

"So I have to be pregnant now? This could be very fun." Jo smiled, "Although when I don't pop in nine months people might start to wonder.."

_Baseball love, three strikes you're out  
_

* * *

**I will try my best to get this updated a.s.a.p :) hope you liked this chapter it was a bit of a filler, anything you want to see? x**


	19. Butterfly fly away

**Sorry for the delay, have been in and out, and in and out of hospital and had coursework deadlines, but enough excuses.  
For Katie, who gave me a kick up the backside to update.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Butterfly Fly Away**

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Jo grinned and pulled Sam by the hand through the shopping mall, letting her trail along behind her. She dragged her to the nearest Mothercare and Sam stopped, pulling her friend back.

"Jo! I can't go in there! What if someone sees me?" She hissed, worried her secret would be revealed.

"Hey, chill Tink. I'm the one knocked up remember." Jo smirked and tugged Samantha into the shop. They walked around, and Jo was drawn to some tiny pink boots with little white polka dots.

"Aw Sam this is going to be so much fun." Jo looked across at her friend and was quiet for a moment; Sam was sitting on a chair, one knee pulled to her chest, holding a tiny cream baby-grow and smoothing the fabric out over her leg. She was oblivious to anyone else and her eyes looked distant and grey, troubled. It seemed like ages that Jo watched Sam sit there, her friend who had gone through a tough enough time in her childhood without being a teenage mother, too. Thoughts span like a hurricane around Sam's mind, and she rested her head on her knee, a tear spilling from her closed lids.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

Later that day, Phil called Sam. Normally there were exchanging texts non-stop, or speaking to each other on the phone if not joined physically at the hand or lip. He waited while the tone cut straight to answer phone and sighed, pressing cancel on his phone. Giving up, he went out with Zain for the afternoon.

"Mate, Sam's giving me the cold-shoulder."

Zain grinned, "What've you done now?"

"Nothing! Honest, I've not done anything wrong by her, she's just all… quiet and not answering my calls."

"Give her time to cool off. Probably time of the month." Zain raised an eyebrow.

"She's never like this." Phil frowned, concerned.

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

Soon, the time came for school again, which left Honey a little down when she had to separate from Jack at the airport. Beth on the other hand was really excited to be getting back to Max, who she had missed a lot over the two weeks. The first thing she did when she went round to his house to meet him was to run into his arms and kiss him passionately.

"God I missed you," he murmured, his arms tight around her. Beth smiled and wound her arms around his neck, breathing in his cologne.

"Missed you more," she muttered.

After pulling her through the front door, Max smiled, "Manage to stay away from the smooth-talking guys in Oz did you?"

"You bet," Beth grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

The next day at school, Sam came into the form room that morning looking pale, ill. Her face was near white and her eyes dull. Jo gave her a soft, encouraging smile and she smiled back a little, but couldn't keep it up; she had spent the whole morning being sick.

"Alright babe?" Phil asked as she sat down beside him in her seat. He put his hand to her lower back and rubbed gently, "You don't look too well."

"I'm fine," she almost whispered, leaning her elbow on the table and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Seriously babe, you want me to take you to medical?"

"No." She answered, a little too sharply. She shot a look at Jo, who subsequently put a hand over her mouth and ran from the room, knocking over a chair on her way. The few in the class privy to her little problem raised their eyebrows, and Phil smirked when the chair she knocked over hit Mickey in the bum, who was at the time crouching down to sift through his bag.

Sam looked awkward and bit her lip, putting her hand to her stomach and resting it there gently, protective. She pursed her lips and leant into Phil's shoulder slightly, she had missed him quite a bit, having not really seen him the second half of the holidays.

"I'm gonna check on Jo," she said quietly, ruffling his hair on her way past him. Once out of the room she legged it down the corridor to the toilets to be sick in the cubicle. She sighed and leant against the wall, disturbed only when Jo opened the door after her and rubbed circles on her back to calm her.

"Okay, shhht..." Jo soothed as tears spilled down Sam's cheeks.

"I can't do this Jo, I can't." She sobbed heavily.

"You can do this, Tink, just a few more weeks and this being sick will stop. It's just your body getting used to junior here."

"Weeks, Jo!" Sam sighed and got up.

There was a bang and the two girls looked at each other, shock on their faces. The bathroom door had banged closed and Sam and Jo heard footsteps hurrying down the corridor.

_Butterfly fly away_

* * *

**Make my day and let's get 100 reviews! :)**


	20. I'll hold my breath

**An update for you, because my art exam's finally over! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 20- I'll hold my breath**

_Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through  
Make waves...  
You crash a symbol hard  
Follow no one, always play the wrong card_

Sam smiled softly, "Thanks Jo. You're a good mate."

Jo passed her a tissue to dry her eyes and smiled. "You'd do it for me."

_And I'll hold my breath, I'll hold my breath_

"Our resident goody-goody Samantha," Kate smirked and leant forward, "Is pregnant." Cindy grinned, her eyes narrowing, plotting their next move.

"So the dyke ain't up the duff then?"

"Cover-up." Kate confirmed. "We gonna tell Phil?"

"Wait." Cindy froze, and slowly turned, an evil smirk on her face. "What if… What if the baby isn't Phil's."

"Well who else's baby would it--" Kate's mouth fell open.

_Until you see me in your dreams_  
_We'll stay awake beneath the trees_

Sam smiled, sitting against the wall in the bathroom. She held her hand to her belly and rubbed a slow circle, thinking of the baby that wasn't yet, but would be in four months. Five months she had kept him hidden, her perfect baby, she was still hardly showing at all. She pictured how perfect it could be, herself and her baby- boy or girl she didn't mind: They would be really close, she'd take her baby out every day to have fun on the beach or to the aquarium, buying him or her an ice-cream. Strawberry, like hers of course.

Then she sighed. Back to school it was.

_We'll watch the buildings turn to dust_  
_A sky of diamonds just for us_

When Sam came back to class she was cleaned up and smiling. Though as soon as she walked into the PE block, Kate's little group all started laughing and whispering. Sam rolled her eyes, they always did so, always mocking the fact that apparently she was a 'loser' and that Jo was a 'dyke'. Sam and Jo changed, and went out to join everyone else. The girls would be playing netball; the boys would be playing football.

Sam rolled her eyes behind the teacher's back, "Miss, can I play football instead?"

"Go on then, Samantha." The teacher relented, and Sam grinned, pulling Jo with her to the football pitch.

_You are the risk I'll always take_  
_The only branch I'll never break_  
_Thsoe fears we'll blow them all way_

"Hey, babe!" Phil grinned, when he saw Sam in her little shorts, though she wore a hooded jumper over the top, baggy and unflattering. "Where's your polo shirt?"

"I was cold." She murmured, "Warm me up," her eyes twinkled a little and she relaxed into his hug.

"You coming on my team?"

"You bet," Sam grinned.

"I'm just gonna…" Jo moseyed over to the sideline and sat down, she hated PE.

There were two teams: Smithy's team and Phil's. On Smithy's team were Mickey, Terry and Zain, along with another ten or so boys. On Phil's team, which Sam had now joined, was also home to Dan- who was one of the best, Max and Will.

_Hold my breath, hold my breath_

When the rest of the girls finished their netball match, they came to watch the football game, if only for an excuse to see the boys in their shorts.

"OI!" Cindy shouted from the sideline, "Should you really be playing this in your condition, Samantha?!"

Sam span round to face her and stared. "What…"

"Say that again," Jo growled, standing up in front of Cindy.

"Good old dyke to the rescue, I see."

"Shut up Cindy."

Cindy laughed, "Whose is it then Sam, your dad's?"

Sam's eyes widened and she felt them filling with tears. "Don't do this." She whispered, "Please."

By now, everyone was listening, the game of football abandoned minutes before. Phil walked over to Sam and frowned, "Cindy piss off." He didn't know what she was going on about, and neither did most others. He slipped his arms around Sam and held her in a hug, "Don't worry babe, she's a bitch."

Cindy walked over slowly, hands on hips. "You gonna tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Phil looked at her in disgust; she was a really horrible person. Sam slipped out of Phil's embrace and waited, closing her eyes.

"Jo ain't pregnant."

_Fight fires in your best clothes; touch skin with your eyes closed  
Chase thunder..._

Everyone collectively gasped, looking from Jo to Cindy, waiting for the bombshell that was obviously coming next. Cindy waited a moment, while Phil struggled to comprehend. He didn't get why Jo had lied, attention?

"So Phil," Cindy continued, smirking at the tension she'd created in the space of a few minutes, "The question is: Who is the daddy?"

"I don't quite get it, Cind. Who's the mummy?" He raised an eyebrow jokingly, his face paling as she stared in the direction of Sam.

Excited whispers flooded through the groups of people stood on the field, and Sam stepped backwards, dread running through her like a knife. Suddenly all the big, baggy jumpers made sense. The pale face, the dull eyes and the sickness, the faint when Phil had taken her to the theme park with his mates: It hadn't been because the ride was scary, high up and fast. None of it was caused because she was a lightweight.

Sam had never run so fast in her life. She fled the field and the excited whispers, running back up to the school, through the courtyard, through the canteen and through the gates.

There was not one, but two frozen faces on the field that day.

_With the volume down_  
_Pack a suitcase, wonder to the next town_

Sam ran across the road, back home through the estate. After letting herself into her house, she packed a hurried bag and tipped the money from her box of savings onto her bed. Her hands shook as she counted the money and pushed it into her pocket, grabbing her phone from the side and putting it in her bag. A second later she slowed, going to her dresser and taking out the necklace belonging to her mother. She put the jewellery on and picking up her bag, leaving her old life for good.

Sam had changed into tracksuit bottoms and a warm, black hooded top. Her trainers padded softly against the stairs as she ran down them, opening the door and going out, dropping her keys on the inside of the door. Here she was, at just sixteen, closing a door on yet another chapter in her life.

_Force quit, on your losing streak_  
_Solve a riddle in a magazine, be tongue in cheek_  
_Tell me that we're still too young, that we're still too young.._

_I'll hold my breath_

* * *

Hope you liked! I'm not sure whether to finish here and do a sequel, or carry on with the same story. Help! Maybe one more chapter? Oh I don't know! Ideas much, much appreciated! Luv, Kelly x


End file.
